The new generation
by chocogreen
Summary: The story of Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley during their time at Hogwarts. It all starts with Al getting sorted in Slytherin and Rose in Ravenclaw... Will eventually become RosexScorpius
1. Year one

**A/N: I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER******

**I am SOOOOO happy with those comments on my Dramione fic I wrote yesterday! I want to write something else right now! I was thinking about Rose and Scorpius, again. A 'long' one ;D If you want me to write about a certain pair, please send me a message or simply review! + I'm very sorry if I make mistakes, English is my third language.****  
****Great thanks to;******

**Waytomuchadoaboutnothing****  
****bumble-beeoncrack****  
****youreconfusingm****  
****demifannumba1****  
****xhpduhx****  
****MOLLY THE MONSTER****  
****nature love 95******

**Disclaimers: I DON'T own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.******

**WARNING: This is going to be a Rose and Scorpius pairing!**

**The new generation: Year one:******

**Sorting:**

"Albus Severus Potter," professor Longbottom said while holding the Sorting Hat.

Everyone watched as the boy stepped onto the stairs with confidence, as if he knew something no one else knew. Or maybe it was just a façade. Al had always been the one who could hide his nerves very well. His older brother James was cheering him on from the Gryffindor table and waved as his little brother sat down and the Hat was placed on his head.

Minutes passed and some people were starting to get bored. The professor had a frown on his face and waited like everyone else did. It seemed as if Albus and the Hat were discussing something. After another minute the Hat finally spoke.

"Slytherin."

James his mouth dropped and the whole Gryffindor table seemed to have been hit by a bludger. Well, the whole room seemed as if hit by a bludger to be honest with you. They all followed the young boy with their eyes and even gasped when he sat down next to Scorpius Malfoy who seemed to rather enjoy the fact that the son of a Potter and a Weasley wasn't sorted in Gryffindor.

More and more names were called but no one seemed to really listen anymore. They were all talking amongst their selves and wondering what had happened. How could the son of the famous Harry Potter be sorted into Slytherin?

"Rose Weasley," professor Longbottom said. His voice sounded a bit shaky, the poor man clearly didn't know what had happened a few minutes before and still needed some time to recover. He had never thought that the son of one of his best friends would end up Slytherin. It went against everything they had stood for when they were young. Gryffindor and Slytherin didn't belong together, they never had.

Some people did look up again and slowly the red haired girl walked towards the old wooden stool. Her curls bounced on her back with every step she took and she could feel all those eyes on her. If Al was sorted in Slytherin then where would she belong? Would her father really disinherit her if she wasn't sorted in Gryffindor or was he just joking? But even if he did, she was a smart girl. She would find a way to make her father proud, no matter what. Truth was, she loved her father deeply. People often said that she looked more like him than she thought, apart from her read hairs of course. She also seemed to have his temper.

With a big sigh she sat down and waited until the old hat touched her head. It was as if he was in her head, talking to her and looking for something that could help him sort her.

"Enough courage, I see. But like your mother good brains. Maybe if I just…"

He went silent for a few minutes and Rose waited. She could see her cousin James looking at her hopefully but so did her cousin Al. Well, there was no way she would get sorted in Slytherin! They were so lazy! And some of them were scary as well… She was sure she had seen one of the older boys look at her as if he was going to kill her just because she had looked his way.

"Scary? Slytherin?" the Hat asked. "My o my. Certainly not a Gryffindor, are you? Ravenclaw it is!"

Rose looked up at the professor with a frown and she bowed her head before walking towards the giant table. In a way she was glad though, she knew her mother would be very proud of her if she got sorted in Ravenclaw. Plus she had two of her friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, to help her through the year. The only thing she needed to do know was find something to convince her father that Ravenclaw wasn't so bad at all.

**First lessons:**

Al walked through the dungeons followed by his roommate Scorpius Malfoy. They were late for their first Potions class and they both knew very well that it would cost them points. Both of them hesitated but eventually the blond boy opened the door and soon all eyes were on them.

"Mister Potter, mister Malfoy. How nice of you to join us."

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere. Maybe the teacher was standing in one of the darker areas and Al was glad that he didn't get punished. It was his first day after all, they couldn't blame him. Could they?

All the other students turned and started writing on their parchment. To Al's great relief he saw Rose sitting somewhere in the classroom. Apparently after all the years of fighting between Gryffindor and Slytherin they had found it a better idea to put Slytherin with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor with Hufflepuff. There was still a place left next to her and he hurried himself to the seat.

"Not so fast, mister Potter."

It felt as if he had hit an invisible wall and when he tried to sit down he still couldn't move anywhere. This was quit annoying.

"Bloody hell," he murmured.

Rose turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Al had certainly spent too much time at her house. Al started to sound like her father. Maybe she should tell her mother…

"Twenty points from Slytherin. Five for being too late and fifteen for talking like that to a teacher. If you were on time you would have noticed that I was explaining the effects of a philter which makes the user invisible. Now, you can go and sit next to miss Zabini. Scorpius, sit down next to miss Weasley."

Al looked for dark brown hair and skin with a slight tan before he spotted the girl he had met in the common room last night. Bella Zabini. The invisible wall, which seemed to be professor Gallant finally moved and Al made his way towards the girl. She didn't look up when he sat down next to her and just continued looking in her book. No one was really happy to have him in Slytherin, so it appeared. There was just one person who thought it was hilarious, Scorpius Malfoy. And at some point the green eyed boy had to agree with him. A Potter in Slytherin. A Weasley in Slytherin.

**Flying:**

"I wonder why our teacher is late…" Rose murmured to her new friend Kaitlyn Finnigan. It seemed that both their parents were from Gryffindor and now they ended up in Ravenclaw. They had something in common right at the start and that was always a good beginning to start a friendship.

"Why does everyone always think I'm late?" a black cat with a purple spot on his head suddenly asked. He was standing right in front of Rose and put his tail around her leg to get her attention. "Hey there Rosie. Long time no see. How's your uncle doing? It's been a long time since I've seen him and Victoire you know… Maybe I should pay them a visit during holidays…"

The cat finally let go of her leg and took a step back before he became much larger and transformed into a young man with black hair that had purple strokes in it.

"Teddy?" Al and Rose almost screamed at the same time as they saw a young man now instead of the talking cat some students had ran away from.

"Professor," a Slytherin asked, "where is Scorpius?"

"He is a Malfoy you know. He already knows how to fly so his parents made sure he could take another class. Now, to begin with. My name is not Teddy but professor Lupin." He paused for a minute and frowned. "I must look like my father right now… Professor…"

"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Al asked excited. The young man was one of his best friends and known as one of the best Keepers of Hogwarts' quidditch history. If he was the one who would teach them how to fly they would be the best there had ever been –although Al and Rose already knew how to fly but took the class anyway-. Maybe he could even tell them some quidditch strategies.

"Professor Lupin, Al," he corrected. "I decided I could do something useful so I came back to Hogwarts. It's nice to be back actually. Two years have been too long… Maybe I'll stay, if Victoire comes with me that is…"

He almost kept dreaming out loud but finally seemed to notice a whole bunch of students that were looking at him as if he had gone mad. This couldn't be their teacher, right?

"Now let's start, shall we? All raise your hands and say 'up'. The one who gets his broom in the air first gets 10 points!"

Everyone started to scream, demand and eventually whine before their brooms got in the air but Al and Rose had theirs after just one shout. They both got their points and a frown from the other students who were surprised they could already order their broom. Little did they know that the two cousins practiced on their own quidditch field almost every summer.

A few lessons later Scorpius Malfoy suddenly appeared with his broom next to professor Lupin. He had gotten permission to go to the flying lesson so the professor could see if he could qualify for the quidditch team. Almost everyone watched in awe as they saw the stunts the first year student could do on his broom and the professor made some notes. After Harry Potter became a Seeker in his first year, first year students were allowed to join the quidditch team and the blond boy sure made a chance…

"That was very good, Scorpius," Teddy said. The boy just nodded and held his head high while walking back and murmuring something about being the best.

Rose Weasley didn't know what happened the moment he walked past her but she had a sudden urge to prove she was better than him. Maybe it was because of what her father had said to her a few weeks ago.

"May I try, professor Lupin?" she said as she raised her hand.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulders but smirked when he saw the red haired Weasley girl lifting her hand. So she thought she was better than him? This would be quit amusing.

"Of course, why not Rose. Just be careful."

She frowned and got on her broom before shooting of in the air. She liked the way the wind played with her hairs, how she could be free and without any worries. It was almost as if she was something more than just a human. But she knew that she had to prove herself worth so she started making sharp turns and she went faster and faster until Teddy told her to stop.

After she landed the cocky smirk on Malfoy's face had disappeared. He certainly hadn't expected this.

"Not so bad, Weasley," he said. "But I'm still better than you are."

"Wanna bet, Malfoy?" she responded.

He took a step back, shook his head and smirked. So she wanted to play a game? Well a game she could get. But she would lose eventually.

"Of course I do, Weasley. I want to bet that I can catch the golden snitch faster than you."

She took a few steps closer and looked into his eyes finding nothing else than determination. She wondered if it was his or just hers, mirrored inside those two grey mirrors of him.

"You have a deal," Rose said.

**Coming home:**

Al watched as his cousin made her way through the crowd. They had seen their parents once the train had stopped but Rose had great difficulty trying to get to them. She was too polite to say something and she wasn't strong enough to push people a little out of her way.

He rushed to her side but stopped when he saw Scorpius –who was already a head taller than both of them- putting his arms out and making sure people let the red haired girl through.

Rose just rolled her eyes and started yelling at him about his ego invading her space.

"Now now, that's not friendly. Is it, halfblood?"

"Whatever you say, Malfoy," she spat back at him. "Oh, don't forget our little bet because after the holidays are over, I'm signing in for the quidditch team."

"I won't forget, Rosie," he said as he playfully punched her shoulder and walked back to his father after waving at Al for the last time that year.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted but his friend was already gone.

The cousins turned around and made their way towards their families. James was already talking to his father but once Al and Rose stood in front of their family they were sure they could see a twitch near Ron's eye.

"Is that a Ravenclaw scarf?" he asked as he watched his daughter.

She nodded and before her father could say something else Harry had already wrapped his arms around Al. "Slytherin! I'm so proud of you!"

Ron looked as if he'd faint any minute.

**Christmas:**

"And then she just flew up in the air and she showed Malfoy what she was made off. You should've seen it Ron, she is so fast! She's even going to sign up for the quidditch team!" Teddy said exited during the Christmas meal.

Everyone was paying attention to the stories the children, Teddy and Neville were telling. It had been years since they were at Hogwarts and everything seemed a lot more peaceful now. Of course there was still the bickering between a Weasley and a Malfoy but that would probably never change.

"Of course my daughter is going for the quidditch team!" Ron almost shouted. "She's even faster than James!"

"I wouldn't count on that one," Harry responded and soon the two fathers were arguing which child was the fastest.

Lily and Hugo hung on their older brother and sister's lips as they told their stories about Hogwarts and were both very eager to go as well. Everything was going pretty well until Neville spoke.

"I never understood why you ended up in Slytherin, Al. And Rosie in Ravenclaw…" he shook his head and Al looked at his plate.

"I chose to be in Slytherin," he whispered.

"You what?" Ron shouted, almost choking in his food.

"The Sorting Hat was doubting between Gryffindor and Slytherin. I chose Slytherin."

The mood wasn't really ruined after that one –although Ron refused to speak to Al the rest of the evening- but Harry looked at his son and nodded. He wasn't as foolish as his best friend to still believe that there was something wrong with Slytherin. It may give his son a different view on the world after all.

**Quidditch:**

"Three firstyears? Normally it's just one," Selim Drath said to professor Lupin. "Are you sure you want me to look if the Ravenclaw fits as well? I mean, I'm still Slytherin…"

"Nonsense, Selim," Teddy said. "What would it matter? I'm here as well and I can assure you that they will be good."

"Malfoy will be good, no doubt about that," he whispered as they walked closer to the three first year students. "Potter probably too, but Weasley? Have you seen her father? And her mother doesn't even know how to play quidditch! It's in Potter's blood alright, his father and mother two of the best seekers we ever had. Not to mention his grandfather and his older brother James, but Weasley? Have you gone mad, professor?"

"Just give her a chance," Teddy said. "I faintly remember you trying out for the quidditch team and everyone laughed at you when you couldn't stay in the air because of your nerves. And now you're the captain of the team!"

Selim rolled his eyes and took a step forward to the three young students.

"Well, it seems that you three might be able to actually fly on a broom. What do you want to become?"

Malfoy answered first. "Seeker, of course!"

"What about you, Potter?"

"Keeper, I heard that there was one missing and at home I'm almost always the keeper, so…"

Selim's eyes widened in surprise and so did Malfoy's. "You have a quidditch field at home?" he asked.

"Well, no. At my grandma's home. The whole family comes to play there and well, since we're a big family it's almost impossible not to play Quidditch…"

"I see, and what about you, Weasley?"

"Seeker," she answered quickly which made Malfoy chuckle.

"You, a seeker? You know, we still didn't play our little game. What do you say, Weasley?"

Half an hour later Rose and Scorpius were flying as fast as they could, the first almost catching the Snitch.

"Alright, that's enough!" Malfoy shouted and he sped up a little. His hand almost caught the snitch when suddenly he saw Rose standing on her two feet so she could simply grab the golden ball.  
She smirked at Malfoy and sat down on her broom again before flying down.

"Well, that's certainly a first," Selim murmured on the ground to professor Lupin.

"Don't worry, she does that all the time," Al reassured them and they all left the field, an angry Malfoy following them.

**At the library:**

"Al, don't you get it? You have to study or you'll fail!" Rose shouted at her cousin who just shrugged.

"I have enough time, the test is only in a week or so…"

"A week or so, it's tomorrow you goof!" she shouted again which caused some people to turn their heads.

"Whatever, it won't be hard," he said again while looking at a Quidditch book he found somewhere. He'd study later that day.

"Now I know why you chose Slytherin!" she shouted again, her anger getting the most of her. "You're just being lazy!"

"That's enough Weasley," a blond boy behind her said. "We Slytherins aren't all lazy. I have to study as well. You're just jealous of Al because he doesn't really need to study to pass. He has talent and you don't. Not that it's hard to believe since your mother is a mudblood."

Al looked at his cousin and he could see tears forming in her eyes. She had been screaming at him but Malfoy didn't have to say that about her mother, he had gone a little bit too far.

"Scorpius," Al said. "You shouldn't say things like that. Come on Rose, let's go."

For the first time in his life Scorpius felt alone and thought about all the things his grandfather had ever said to him. He had told him everything about purebloods and the honor of being one. Once he had told his grandfather his best friend was Albus Potter he had been ignored by him for days. His father was a different story, he thought it was a good thing.

Never had the blond boy heard his father say something about mudbloods. He had never questioned it before why his father hadn't said anything when he had first seen the Potters and the Weasleys at the train station. But now he began to wonder why. Because maybe, there was a good reason for it.

**(A/N: I rewrote this part a bit because I got completely stuck with chapter 2. Hope you liked it.)**


	2. Year two

**A/N: I just realized something. Something very, very important. The fact is that every time I read a story I read "I love you" too soon and too often. It's so irritating! And then I realized the only stories I really like are the ones where you read "I love you" once, in chapter 28 or somewhere at the very, very, very end after months and months of progress :o Although this is Fanfiction and most of these things don't really exist, there should be a truth in these stories. Because life isn't like that. Two people don't fall in love with each other after just one second. They can't really understand the meaning of 'love'. I think none of us can. So, I've rewritten chapter 1 and this is chapter 2 (And I'm planning to rewrite EVERYTHING –all my stories- I've written so far).****  
****Crackingvoices******

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does!******

**Now before I begin, I have something I want to make clear since jmcmutt asked me a question. When Rose, Scorpius and Al tried out for the quidditch team I didn't actually mean they would try out for their own team but just to see if they could qualify for their own teams. The reason I chose Selim Drath (Slytherin) is simply because he was the only captain available at the time. He and Teddy just made sure that the poor first years didn't end up getting hurt if they actually played a quidditch match. – I hope I made this one clear xd -**

**Year two:**

"Remember what I told you, Scorpius," Draco Malfoy said to his son as he watched him leave for his second year at Hogwarts.

It was strange for him to see his only child go. Not because he doubted his son's qualities but simply because he never thought he would ever have a son. He had always thought that Harry would never win against Voldemort and even if he did that he'd just die or be sent to Azkaban. But none of this happened. The Dark Lord died, Draco didn't die and he wasn't sent to prison just because of Granger and Potter. They had told the Ministry that he had never revealed their identities or wanted to hurt them, that he actually tried to save another human being during the Battle of Hogwarts. His father had always seen it as an act of cowardice but Draco knew he was actually glad. Lucius got sent to Azkaban for many years but Narcissa stayed home as well since she hadn't betrayed Potter the day Voldemort died. Truth was, because of Potter and his friends, Draco Malfoy lived the life he was living right now. A happy and wealthy life with his family.

"Scorpius!" Astoria shouted when she saw her son getting on the train. "Don't forget to ask Al to come and visit us during Christmas!"

Draco smiled as his son rolled his eyes and just waved at his mother while shaking his head. His wife had taken a liking to Potter's son and he couldn't blame her for it. He sounded very mature for his age and was very interested in politics. He said it was something that he had learned when he was little, joining his cousin Rose and his aunt Hermione who worked at The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But all of this didn't really matter to Draco, he just wanted his son to have a real friend, someone he could trust.

**In the train:**

"You're not going to sit with us, are you Al?" Rose asked as she saw Scorpius Malfoy waving at her cousin, trying to tell him he should go and sit with him. It stung a little. She and Al had been inseparable, almost like a brother and a sister. Like a _twin_. And now Scorpius was taking him away from her. But she couldn't blame him. They were two different people, living two completely different lives. She knew that.

"I'm sorry Rosie," he said. "I haven't seen Scorpius in a month, we need to do some boy talk!"

Rose smiled and watched her cousin go before she closed the door of her compartment and sat down next to Kaitlyn. (A/N: aka Katie)

"So, you still don't like him do you?" Lorcan asked as he gave his brother the Daily Prophet he had been reading.

"I never did," Rose admitted as she started to gaze out of the window. She never liked these train rides, they were extremely boring and took a lot of time but right now she needed it. She needed to look out of the window and to get lost in her own thoughts. Because she knew that in Hogwarts there would be no time to breath. At least not when Scorpius Malfoy was around.

**Hogwarts:**

Today was the second day of the new school year and Rose Weasley walked towards her optional class with her two friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Kaitlyn had picked Music but Rose wanted to do Ancient Studies. The twins had joined her since they were quit interested in the subject.

Once she opened the door she could see all four colors of the school. Since this was an optional class they didn't bother separating everyone. There were about twelve people in the classroom. She recognized Peyton Thomas from Gryffindor and Fabio Shanks from Hufflepuff and waved at them.

"Now, everyone sit down in pairs," professor Ray said as soon as Lorcan had closed the door.

Rose sat down in the front row but no one seemed to follow her example so she sat all alone and she was fine by that. She liked making friends and all but during class she always wanted to pay attention. Professor Ray was an old man who was also her History of magic teacher and he never bored her. When he spoke she could hear the love for history in his voice and he could tell stories as if he was actually there. Considering his age there might've been a lot of events he had actually seen.

The professor started talking about Egyptian wizards and to her surprise the other students were actually paying attention. This wasn't just a history class, they also learned to perform old spells and they were all eager to learn those.

Right in the middle of explaining a spell professor Ray got interrupted by a knock on the door and a second later Scorpius Malfoy stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me, professor," he said. "I'm sorry I'm late. I changed classes today because last year I already took an optional class. It seemed that I forgot to report that I'd change, so here I am."

Whenever he talked to teachers he would never smirk. He was always very polite to adults which made everyone think he was a little angel. But Rose knew he was actually a little devil.

"Don't worry about it, Scorpius," he said. The man was clearly happy someone changed classes just to follow his. "Why don't you sit next to Rose? You two are my smartest students after all."

Rose scowled at the professor but moved her books so Scorpius could sit. He hadn't said a word to her anymore since last year and he was clearly uncomfortable sitting next to her.

"Professor," Rose finally said. "I don't think it's a good idea to put me and Malfoy together at one desk. I would like to be able to fully pay attention to your class and if he's sitting next to me, I will never be able to."

Before the old man could answer Scorpius had turned around and smirked at her.

"Well well Weasley. You get distracted by me? Of course I know I have my good looks and charm, is that why you're avoiding me? Because you get butterflies every time you see me?"

She knew this was going to happen. This was how it was and how it always would be. They would just see each other and feel the need to insult or to make fun of each other. During the summer Scorpius had clearly changed his mind because instead of ignoring her, he was back to mocking her.

"Of course Malfoy, every time I see you I just want too…" she waited for a second and smirked. "Vommit. Which is why I would like to sit somewhere else. And I'm avoiding you because I wouldn't want anyone to think I might like you. It would be so bad for my reputation."

"Your reputation?" Scorpius shouted. "Who do you think you are?"

"That's enough!" Professor Ray said. "Ten points from Slytherin, ten from Ravenclaw. Miss Weasley if you would be so kind to switch places with mister Shanks."

**The Great Hall:**

"Rose Weasley?" Scorpius heard someone laugh. Al wasn't downstairs yet since he had forgotten something in his room so he had talked to the people who were sitting closest to him. He turned his head and saw it was a third year student, Greyson Trent.

"What about her?" Scorpius asked casually.

"My friend here," Greyson said as he took an older Slytherin by the shoulder, probably a fourth year, "thinks that Rose Weasley is quite attractive."

The older boy's face got a shade of crimson before he got released and turned his head the other way.

"Can you believe it? Rose Weasley? I mean, look at her! Her frizzy red hair is hideous! Not to mention her clothes! She's such a tomboy. She even signed up for the quidditch team," the boy laughed. "And what's worse, she even got accepted. She's going to be their new seeker. They're so going to lose. The only thing she can do is being a smartass! She probably doesn't even know the difference between a quaffle and a snitch!"

"You know what, Trent?" Scorpius asked with a cold tone as his eyes seemed to ready to kill. "Why don't I show you the difference between a bludger and my fist? O wait, there's no difference. But I could always show you how it feels to be hit by two bludgers since I think that Albus won't be happy to hear such things from you. Don't you agree with me?"

"Hey Scorpius, don't get so worked up alright? She's just a Weasley. The daughter of a _filthy little mudblood_!"

The blonde boy reached across the table and took the dark haired boy by his collar. He really wanted to hit the guy, no he _needed_ to. He didn't care what his father would say about this.

"Scorpius, calm down," Albus said as he took his best friend by his shoulders and forced him to sit back down. "Come on, let's go outside so you can cool down a bit."

"Don't ever call her like that again," the blonde boy threatened before he but his hands in his pockets and left the Great Hall.

**Quidditch practice:**

"Malfoy!" Rose shouted as she saw Scorpius walking at the other side of the field, searching for something on the ground. It was quite a funny sight, seeing the blonde all covered in mud while one of his hands held his broom and the other sometimes reached out to the grass to fall back to his side a second later. She could see he was frustrated. He really didn't want to be doing this.

"Weasley," he nodded before looking back at the ground.

"Is it true what everyone says, did you stand up for me?" she whispered. Her eyes were wandering curiously over the ground beneath her. She wondered what the blonde boy was looking for.

"Yes, it is true. But don't you dare to think anything different from me now. I still _can't_ stand you."

"But why did you do it?" she asked. She wanted to know why. Ever since Al told her the story she had wondered why he had done it. After a few days the whole school knew about the incident and soon everyone started to wonder why.

"Just because," he said as he crouched down and took a golden bracelet in his hands. "Found it!" he screamed at Ulrike Flint who stood at the other part of the field and had a sign of relief on her face.

"Thanks," Rose whispered before she got on her broom and flew up in the air to catch up with Lorcan and the others. She didn't notice the small smile on the young Malfoy's face.

**Quidditch match:**

"Is everyone here?" Teddy asked as he started counting the players.

It was the first match of the season. Ravenclaw-Slytherin. The whole school had been waiting to see this since there were two new seekers this year. Albus had proven himself worth last year since Slytherin had actually won the cup. Not only that, Slytherin had even managed to get a few spectators on their side because of the fact that Al wasn't like all the other Slytherins. He was very kind to people and always smiled. Loads of people never understood why he ever got sorted in Slytherin but maybe it just meant that there was still hope for the House.

"I think Jason forgot his broom and went to get it…" Lorcan said and the professor just rolled his eyes.

"Is he a wizard or what? Has he ever heard of accio?" he grumbled as he started counting the Slytherin players who were all there. Although Teddy was a nice guy to be around, he got real serious about quidditch. Hermione always blamed Harry and Ron for this. She often said that Teddy was such a nice boy unless when he got in a fight with his godfather and the other Potters and Weasleys about 'which quidditch team is the best one'.

"Lysander and Katie are throwing a little party in the common room if we win," Lorcan whispered into Rose's ear and she nodded once.

She was too nervous to think about anything else than quidditch right now. In the corner of her eye she could see Teddy telling Jason to be on time and she sighed. She was pretty scared if she was honest to herself. Probably the whole school was going to watch her and she could feel her hands getting sweaty.

"Calm down, Rosie," Teddy said as he walked by and saw the fear in her eyes. "Just do what you always do."

Scorpius Malfoy had paid attention to what Teddy Lupin had said. Rose should do what she always did and he knew exactly what that was now they were both going after the Snitch. She was right behind him and he could see her move. She was probably going to stand on her broom again and just grab the snitch. But, to his great surprise, she didn't. She just sped up a little and suddenly jumped of her broom which made the whole crowd gasp. Two seconds later she landed back down on her broom, holding the golden snitch in her hands with a wide smile on her face.

"That's the second time I win," she laughed as she flew in circles around Scorpius, just to annoy him. She loved the way he frowned. It was a nice change from that smirk he always wore on his face.

"You know Weasley," he spat. "You'll get this back."

"I'll be waiting for that one Malfoy, I'll be waiting for that."

**Slytherin boys dormitory:**

"I'm sorry. I should've told you she knew other tricks as well," Al said to his best friend as he stared at his white ceiling. "I just didn't want to betray her trust."

"I understand," Scorpius answered as he turned around and sighed. His father had come to the match and he could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes when they'd lost. If he had just been faster…

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" Al whispered because the others were starting to fall asleep.

"No, I'm not mad at you. It's just that. I really wanted to win."

"Me too, we'll get another chance soon enough. We'll play against James real soon, we'll be able to beat him."

"I hope so," Scorpius yawned. He was tired, very tired but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep. When his mind was thinking it had a lot of trouble stopping and so he could lay there for hours until his mind would be cleared and he could finally all asleep. It was quiet for a while and he thought Al had fallen asleep but when he turned he could see his best friend, still looking up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was wondering. Why did you become so mad at Greyson? Because of me? Because she's my cousin?"

Scorpius had wanted to avoid this question. Although Al was his best friend he knew that he couldn't keep something like this hidden from his cousin. Or from his father. Al absolutely adored his father. He wouldn't be surprised if there ever came a Harry Potter fanclub. Albus would definitely be the leader. But maybe if they were older, he would be just so he could get all the girls. Although he doubted that. Albus wasn't like that at all. It was more likely that his older brother James pulled a stunt like that.

"Not only that," he admitted. "My father and I had a talk during summer. I always wondered why he never spoke of mudbloods like my grandfather does. He told me that your father and your aunt Hermione where the ones who kept him out of prison. That they're good people, although their blood isn't pure. He said that even the weasel had some good in him although he was a blood traitor. I think my father is very grateful that he has his family. And the only reason he has it is because of yours. So I have to stand up for your family because yours did the same for mine."

"You don't have to do that Scorpius, the past is not our fault. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble because of me," Al said.

"I know. But it felt good, defending someone who has a different blood status than I have. Maybe my grandfather wasn't right after all."

"Do I sense some romance in the air?" Albus sang before he got a pillow against his head and started to laugh out loud so everyone else woke up.

"Romance?" Scorpius asked. "Please, the only thing I love about her is getting her mad. It absolutely makes my day if she looks as red as a tomato and makes everyone look at her as if she's crazy."

**Christmas:**

"Where's Al?" Rose asked as she saw her cousin Lily walking through the front door of the Burrow. Every Christmas Eve they went home and celebrated it at her grandparent's house. The next day she would've to go to her mother's parents but she always liked these parties the most. There were loads of friends and family and there was always enough time for a good laugh. Especially with her uncle George and his son Fred.

"He's at Scorpius's house!" she laughed as her grandmother hugged her. "He's quite nice you know, and he's very handsome as well. How come you never told me about him?"

"Oh, shut up you little brat," James said as he gave his little sister a playful tick on her head. "You just thought he was nice because he actually said hello to you instead of ignoring you when you're whining like Al and I do. But actually he's quite the opposite, don't you agree Rose?"

Rose only nodded and went back to sit with her cousins Roxanne and Victoire. So Al left her, again.

**Ravenclaw common room:**

"Ugh, I hate him!" Rose shouted to her best friend Katie. She closed the book she was reading and threw it at Lorcan who had been dying to read it as well.

"Al or Scorpius?" Lysander asked while sitting down on the ground next to his brother. "I noticed that you two didn't get along anymore after Christmas. Did something happen? Did you two have a fight?"

"Scorpius," Rose muttered. She got out of her chair and sat down next to Lysander while resting her head onto his shoulder. He had always been a great friend to her. Like a second Al, a second – well, third – brother. She couldn't forget her real brother Hugo. "I never hated Al. I hate Scorpius for taking him away from me. He didn't even celebrate Christmas with us but with him…"

"Oh sweetheart. It will be alright, won't it be Katie?" he asked as he put an arm around Rose's shoulder. "Besides, you can always come and celebrate Christmas with us. But you should really take Lily with you. Her godmother has been dying to see her. And I can say I know this from a reliable source since my mother and her godmother are the same person. I think she needs Lily to help her make new glasses to see Wrackspurts. The old ones are out of fashion."

Katie started to laugh and assured her friend that everything would be alright.

Rose smiled at her three best friends and secretly wished Al would be with them to tell her everything would really be okay…

**A few months later at the Great Hall:**

"I won!" Rose shouted as she saw her queen killing Albus's king. Like her friends had told her, everything turned out just fine in the end and right now both cousins were playing a game of wizard chess since their last classes of the year were finally done.

"Just because you're a cheater," a blonde boy behind her said right before he sat down next to her. "Why don't you play against me? I'm sure you won't be able to beat me."

"Don't be so cocky, Malfoy," she said.

"Me?" Scorpius asked. "You're the one who's always bragging about winning, am I right?"

She knew nothing to say to that one. She knew he was right. Every time she won at chess or at quidditch she made it very clear to everyone. In a way she wasn't different than him. But still, her ego didn't invade everyone's space whole day long. Hers did for about two minutes?

"You're the one always bragging about the fact that you're going to win but you always end up losing," she said as she started to restore the chess pieces so they could play a game. She wondered what would happen. It would surely involve a lot of screaming and calling names knowing them.

"Oh come on Rose, I promise I won't let you down," Scorpius whined.

Al who had been drinking almost suffocated himself and his goblet fell down on the ground while he kept coughing.

Rose's mouth hung open a few inches and her hands were just hanging in the air. As if she didn't know what she was doing anymore.

"Hmm, I always wondered what would happen if I called you by your first name and didn't make it sound like an insult," he laughed. "Now, are we playing or what?"

**A/N: That was it, for now. I already have ideas for chapter 3, so… + This story is going to have 7 chapters (+ maybe an epilogue) if anyone's interested. Please don't forget to leave a comment!**


	3. Year three

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Year three:**

It was during summer when Rose's brother Hugo and cousin Lily let some leaves float in the air out of boredom when her uncle Harry sat down next to her on the bench in the garden. They were visiting because of Hugo's birthday and everyone was preparing to get everything ready. Harry had finally found some time to go and talk with his niece and opened the Quibbler while he started talking to her.

"Albus told me about something Scorpius said during the school year. About him standing up for you. I take it you haven't told your parents and Neville probably didn't either, knowing your father. He would probably have a heart attack knowing that a Malfoy protected a Weasley. Or maybe just because Draco's son protected his little girl," he said.

The red haired girl looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. Her uncle always understood things, didn't he? He also understood why Al was sorted in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. Sometimes she wished her father was a bit more understanding like her uncle and her mother. Not that she didn't love her father, not at all. But it would just make things a little easier sometimes.

"Did he tell everything?" she asked as she laid her book down and started watching the two younger children. They were still allowed to do magic since they didn't have their wands yet.

"Yes. He even told me what Scorpius told him," Harry continued casually.

Her eyes shot up and she looked into his eyes, the ones that Al had. She could see a wisdom in them and suddenly realized where her cousin got his.

"He never told me…" Rose said.

"I know he didn't. You are like a sister to him you know, just like your parents are like a real brother and sister to me. He just doesn't want you to get hurt or to worry you. But sometimes even he forgets that you're a smart girl. Ron is right, you have your mother's brains after all."

"Uncle Harry… Will you tell me why?"

"If you promise not to tell him," he smiled as he waved to Lily who was waving at her father.

"I won't," Rose promised.

"Good. Let's go for a walk, shall we? Knowing your little cousin she'll tell everyone if she overhears our conversation and I wouldn't want grandma Weasley or your father to get a heart attack," Harry said as he closed the Quibbler.

**Defense against the dark arts:**

"At least someone follows the tradition," Rose said when she and Al entered the classroom. "Lily and Hugo are one hundred percent Gryffindor I guess."

"Yeah, we're the outcasts," he joked as he punched her in the shoulder and sat right next to her in front of the class.

"Everyone quiet please," professor Blaker said as soon as the last students sat down on their seats. "Today we are going to talk about the fourth unforgivable curse. Does anyone know which one that is?"

No one raised their hands and Rose looked down at the table. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to explain it and neither did Al apparently. They didn't know if Scorpius knew…

"Miss Weasley? You don't know the answer? That's a first!" the professor said.  
"I do know the answer, professor," she said, her pride taking over. "I just don't know if it is appropriate to answer the questions you will ask."

"I understand. But nevertheless, you must answer them."

She nodded and swallowed once. "The fourth unforgivable curse is 'Sectumsempra' invented by Severus Snape."

"Very good miss Weasley. Now tell me, who used it for the first time, effectively."

She looked at Al but since he nodded she continued. "Harry Potter, sir."

Several gasps were heard from the classroom but no one dared to say a thing.

"Who was it performed on?" the professor asked. The man didn't want to bully her or something. He just wanted the truth to be out now. He had seen that Albus and Scorpius were very close friends and he wanted them to know the truth about their fathers. There was a possibility that they already knew and would just go on with their friendship but if they didn't knew it could mean the end of it or maybe they just wouldn't care.

"I really wouldn't know…" she muttered but the professor still encouraged her to go on.

"Then tell me what it does, Miss Weasley."

"It's like an invisible sword that cuts you. It only works on living targets…"

"Which brings us to the inevitable. Mister Potter used it on someone who was alive. Tell me who it was. I know you know, Miss Weasley. You shouldn't be afraid to tell, I assure you."

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered. "It was performed on Draco Malfoy."

Both of them waited until Scorpius would say something but he kept extremely quiet.

"Now who can tell me the spell that heals the wound?"

No one reacted, some of the students whispering amongst themselves.

"Vulnera Sanentur, professor. It heals cuts to deep gashes."

Both Albus and Rose turned around to look at Scorpius Malfoy. He knew the spell? So his father had told him as well, else he wouldn't have known…

"Very good mister Malfoy, could you explain the use to us as well?" the professor asked.

The blonde boy nodded and continued. "The spell sounds like a song and you have to say it three times in order for it to work properly. The first time it is used, the flow of blood eases up. The second time causes the wounds to knit and the third time removes most visible injuries near-instantly. However, it doesn't heal the wound completely. You would still need medical treatment."

"Extremely well! Ten points to Slytherin!" the professor shouted. He was actually glad that both the boys knew about the spell and that they wouldn't have a fight because of it. He would just never come back to this lesson.

**Quidditch practice:**

"So, you knew?" Al asked as he and Scorpius took their brooms to fly up in the air.

"Of course I knew, Al. But the professor seemed to forget that my father also used an unforgivable on yours," the blonde boy said.

"You aren't mad at me?" he asked as they started to fly in circles.

"Why would I? We aren't like our fathers, Al. We are friends, the best."

Al smiled. "I know that. Me and Rose were just scared that you would be angry or something, that's all."

"Rose?" Scorpius laughed. "You've got be kidding me? She was scared that I'd be mad at her? Why?"

"I think she'd just be scared you got mad at me. Although she doesn't really like you she seems to accept the fact that we're friends," Al shrugged.

**Hallways:**

Lost in thoughts Scorpius didn't notice the red haired girl that held so many books she couldn't see, which caused both of them to end up on the floor.

"Weasley, look where you're going. Seriously," he grumbled as he got up and dusted off his cloak. One of her books had hit his head hard and he wondered how she could read that much. It was almost as if she didn't need to study or go to her quidditch practice. The girl really had too much time on her hands.

"I have a first name, Scorpius," she said when she got up, lifting her books with her wand so she couldn't lose them again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What about I call you Rosie then?" he smirked.

"Don't ever call me like that again," she said as she pushed her finger against his chest. He was still a head taller than her and had to use a lot of force to make him even feel she was pushing him.

"Rosie, Rosie," Scorpius laughed as he took her by her wrist and turned her around so her back was against the wall. "You're not stronger than me, you know that. So trying to hurt me physically won't help at all. Although I must admit throwing your books against my head wouldn't do me any good."

"So I can hurt you mentally?" Rose wondered out loud.

"Of course you can. I'm sure you know a spell or two to make me miserable. You are the smartest witch of our age after all."

He let go of her wrist and walked off towards his classes before she could realize he had actually given her a compliment.

**Hogsmeade:**

"Watch out Rosie!" Lorcan shouted but he was too late. Lysander's snowball had already hit her in the face.

"Come here, you annoying brat!" Rose shouted as she followed the blonde boy who ran off to hide himself.

"Sometimes I feel like we're in kindergarten with those two around," Katie sighed.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lorcan laughed as he put out his arm. "Butterbeer, madame?"

Katie took his arm and laughed. "Of course, I'm sure the toddlers will find their way to the Three Broomsticks when they get too cold outside."

Once the two entered the little pub they saw Albus and Scorpius sitting at a table and decided to join them. They didn't really like Scorpius because all of the things he'd said to Rose in the past but she had told him it was alright. That he was actually being less of an ass to her.

"How are you parents doing, Al?" Katie asked as she sat down and Lorcan went off to order some butterbeers. "Last time I saw them was at Rose's birthday in spring. My dad told me he'd like to meet with them again. He also said something about some candy and old Gryffindor tradition… But I can't remember exactly what it was."

Al and Katie started talking and once Lorcan came back, he and Scorpius started talking about quidditch.

After about an hour Katie started to glance over at the door and she got a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Al asked as he noticed this.

"Rosie," she muttered while she stood up and took a look at the whole pub. She couldn't spot her red hairs or Lysander's blonds anywhere. "She and Lysander were in a snowball fight and we left them, considering they'd come in here, since we were planning to come, once they got cold. But they're still not here. I just hope there's nothing wrong with them…"

"Have you ever considered that maybe they want to be alone?" Scorpius asked. "Have you seen the way they always are together? They always hug or play pranks on each other, I'm pretty sure they're just having their first crush."

"Rosie and my brother?" Lorcan laughed. "Quite impossible actually. I know for a fact on who he does have a crush and it certainly isn't Rosie. They're just best friends, that's all. She's a bit like our little sister. We grew up together, right Al?"

Al nodded. "Lorcan, Lysander, Rosie and I were always together when we were little. Once Lily and Hugo were old enough to join us in our games, they did. Our parents are best friends you see, we're all like one big family."

"But still, maybe she has crush on him?" Scorpius asked. He didn't like being wrong about something.

"Rosie? A crush?" Katie asked. "If she did, I'd know for sure. Besides, they always act that way around each other. I've never seen them act different so it's just normal. And why are you so interested in her love life anyway, Scorpius? Are you having a crush maybe?"

Before he could answer something the door suddenly flew open and they could see Lysander standing there, alone.

"Lorcan? Katie? Oh Al, thank Merlin you're here too!" he shouted as he waved to his friends. "You have to come and help me, there's something wrong with Rosie! Something very, very wrong! She's at the forest near the shrieking shack!"

The four third year students followed the blonde boy, all thinking there was something wrong with the red haired girl but once they got at the forest Lysander turned around and smirked.

"Rosie, attack!" he shouted before he ran off to a tree to hide.

Hundreds of snowballs suddenly flew in the air and attacked the four students who were running around, trying to hide. Lorcan, Katie and Al ran towards the forest to hide as well but Scorpius ran to the other side and jumped behind some big rocks because he'd seen some red hairs.

"Hello there Rosie," he smirked before he pushed a snowball in her face.

Al, Lorcan, Katie and Lysander came out of the forest once they saw that there weren't any snowballs left.

"Strange," Lysander murmured. "I swear the spell should've lasted for another minute. And where's Scorpius?"

All their heads turned when they heard Rosie scream and they ran off towards her hiding place. Finding Rose and Scorpius in a wrestling match which included a lot of snow.

"I swear Malfoy, I'll get you back for this!" she shouted as he tried to run and she grabbed his foot which caused him to fall down again.

"Weasley, stop attacking me! You'll only get hurt in the end," he smirked as he pushed some snow down her collar.

"Oh you, you…" she never ended her sentence because the snow on her bare back started to make her shiver uncontrollably.

"Like I said," Katie announced before she walked away followed by Lorcan, Lysander and Al, "it's just like kindergarten."

**Going home for Christmas:**

"You can go inside, I'll take your luggage," Harry said to his children, niece and nephew after they had arrived at Rose's house. He had said he'd pick them up at the station since everyone else was making Christmas preparations.

"Rosie, what happened to you!" Hermione shouted once she saw her daughter with some bruises on her cheek.

"Mom, I'm fine," she said when she almost got hugged to dead by her mother. "I just got into a fight."

"Into a fight?" she shouted. "With who and why? You look so much like your father sometimes!"

"With Scorpius, aunt Hermione," Al said.

"What?" Ron shouted from the kitchen. "Where is that little brat of a Malfoy? I'll teach him, hitting my little girl!"

"Daddy, stop!" Rose shouted when Ron had reached the front door and collided with Harry. "He didn't hit me, he didn't hit me at all! It was my own fault, right Al?"

"Yes it was uncle Ron! You should've seen it, it was hilarious. They were like two little children. You see, Rosie and Lysander made an ambush for Scorpius, Katie, Lorcan and me. When Scorpius spotted Rosie he just pushed a snowball in her face so her spell would stop. She got angry and they started to wrestle. We just left them since we knew it could be a long time until one of them eventually gave in and well… When they entered the Three Broomsticks their lips were almost blue because they were so cold and they were covered in snow so we used some spells to warm them up. Once all the snow was gone we saw the bruises. And believe me, Scorpius looks a lot worse."

"That's my girl!" Ron shouted and soon he got hit against his head by Hermione which caused everyone to laugh.

**Quidditch:**

"Today it is probably one of the most exiting games of the season. This one will decide who will play for the cup against Gryffindor!" Fabio Shanks shouted. "Hogwarts presents to you Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!"

The crowd made a lot of noise and soon the quidditch players flew off in the air, some of them doing some tricks to entertain the large crowd. There were a lot of parents watching today. Like Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry and Ginny Potter.

"They will have to do everything they can in order to play a match against the unbeatable Gryffindor! Captain James Potter is the brother of Slytherin's keeper Albus Potter and cousin of Ravenclaw's seeker Rose Weasley. So whoever wins, it will be a game where family becomes an enemy!"

The crowd kept cheering and soon the match began. Rose flew over the field to look for the golden snitch and so did Scorpius. It took a few minutes for them to find it but once Scorpius flew down, Rose followed immediately.

It was a rainy day and it was hard to see something and they often had to avoid some bludgers that were coming their way but soon they were both only a few feet from the golden snitch.

"This game's mine," Scorpius said before he sped up and reached out to the snitch. He could see Rose in the corner of his eye, she was still keeping up with him but she would never catch it, he was sure of that.

Right when he wanted to grab the golden ball he saw a bludger heading their way and only a few seconds later he could hear Rose scream out in pain behind him.

One of her hands held her broom but he could see that she couldn't hold it much longer. The snitch flew around his head and seemed to wonder what would happen next but when Scorpius saw Rose's grip loosen and he heard the crowd gasp he knew what he had to do.

She fell and he flew down, just in time to catch her and to safely land on the ground. Al had left the goals and was now flying to his best friend who held his cousin in his arms.

"She's lost consciousness!" Scorpius shouted at him, rain hitting his face. "We have to get her to the Hospital wing!"

**Hospital wing:**

"I can't believe it," Ron whispered as he and madam Pomfrey looked at his daughter from the other side of the room.

At one side of her bed her cousin Al's head lay down on the sheet, holding one of her hands. He was still in his quidditch uniform and his broom lay behind him on the floor. On the other side Scorpius Malfoy sat in a chair, his mouth a bit open while a little snore sometimes escaped from it.

"I knew Al would stay but Malfoy? Why does he care? I know they don't really hate each other like we used to do back in the days but still. I didn't think they were friends. He even left the game just to get her safe…"

"They aren't really friends," madam Pomfrey said. "I think it's because of Al he's staying here. He wouldn't want to leave his friend here all by himself."

"You're probably right," Ron murmured. "I shouldn't worry too much."

"If I may ask, Ronald," the old woman said, "what would be wrong about those two becoming friends? Is it because you still don't like his father?"

"Maybe," he admitted. "It's just that I know Malfoys, they tend to hurt people around them. I don't want her to get hurt."

Madam Pomfrey couldn't answer to this because Rose woke up and started to cough. She flinched and grabbed her side. It hurt badly because her ribs were broken and tears sprang to her eyes. Al didn't wake up, he always slept through everything and Rose tried to keep it down since she had noticed that her cousin was asleep.

"It's alright, Rosie," Scorpius murmured as he took her hand in his, still half asleep. "Calm down, it's alright. Just breath slowly," he yawned. None of them had seen the two adults in the dark corner of the room.

Rose looked down, now noticing Scorpius was here as well and she gasped which only hurt her more. Soon tears rolled down her cheek and she tried to breath calmly as she was told.

"I'll get you some water," Scorpius whispered as he whipped away a tear from her face. "I'm sure madam Pomfrey is around here somewhere."

He let go of her hand but she grabbed it before he could leave. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What for?" he asked.

"Saving me," she whispered.

"Al would've killed me if I didn't," he shrugged before he let go of her hand again and noticed some water on the table next to him. "Here, drink this. I guess madam Pomfrey already knew you would need this."

She nodded and slowly drank before giving her glass back to Scorpius.

"Who won the match?" she asked after she closed her eyes again.

"Slytherin, and you'll never believe why," he answered.

"Tell me," she said, dozing off again.

"Because I left the game to save you."

"You probably planned this all along, didn't you? Because you knew you'd lose to me," she smiled.

"Even I'm not that smart," he smirked.

He sat and watched her fall asleep before he turned around and looked at Ron. "If I'd hurt her mister Weasley, I would've let her fall."

**A/N: End of chapter 3 ;D Please leave a comment!**


	4. Year four

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry potter! JK Rowling does.**

**Year four:**

**Great Hall:**

"Who's that?" Scorpius said as his eyes wandered over the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long strawberry blond curls and made her way towards the Ravenclaw table. When she sat down next to a blonde boy who looked like her, and was quite handsome if he had to believe Bella Zabini who was also looking in their direction, he noticed that they were sitting across Rose and were talking to her.

"Stop drooling over my cousins, both of you," Al said to his friends. "That's Dominique and Louis Weasley. The two youngest children of my uncle Bill. They're one-eight veela."

"How come I've never seen them before?" Bella asked as Scorpius kept on watching and gulped when Dominique's hand went through her hairs.

"They just got here. They went to Beauxbatons but their mother wanted them to be closer to home. Professor Lupin's girlfriend is their older sister. You've seen Victoire, haven't you?" Al said as he tried to pull Scorpius's gaze away from his family.

"Yes, yes!" Bella shouted. "She's one of the most popular models of the wizarding world! No wonder they're family. Dominique and Louis are as beautiful as her. Don't you agree, Scorpius?"

The blonde boy hadn't really listened to the conversation. His eyes were still on the blonde girl at the Ravenclaw table. "How old are they?" he asked.

"Dominique is in her sixth year and Louis in the fifth. We should look out for him. He's a quidditch player, he's a very good seeker."

"Seeker?" Bella asked. "But what about Rose?"

"I guess she'll just give up on her position until 7th year. She's a good chaser as well."

**Library:**

"Father always thought we'd be sorted in Gryffindor like most of the Weasleys," Dominique said to her cousin Rose. "But apparently we're just like you and Victoire, we're Ravenclaw."

Rose nodded as she kept reading. She knew Dominique was very talkative and she liked that but not when she was trying to study. She just needed some time alone.

"Who's that? He has been looking at us for the past fifteen minutes," Dominique whispered. "There, in the corner next to Al."

Rose didn't need to look up, she already knew who was looking at them and she knew exactly why as well.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she whispered back.

"He's cute," Dominique giggled. "And he has a beautiful smile as well."

Rose's head shot up and she looked up at Scorpius who was indeed smiling. Smiling at her cousin. She didn't know why but it stung a little. Like it had stung when Louis got the new position of a seeker. But they were her family after all, she couldn't be mad at them.

"I think I'll go and talk to him," her cousin whispered and soon Rose was left alone. But this was what she wanted, no? To have some peace?

**Quidditch:**

"I love these games," Scorpius announced. I can't wait to see the look on Rose's face when we beat her, again."

Al raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Scorp? You know that Rose isn't a seeker anymore. I told you the very first day Louis and Dominique arrived here that Louis would be the new seeker."

"Really?" Scorpius asked. "I guess my thoughts were somewhere else when you were talking."

"Yeah, with Dominique," Al said as he rolled his eyes. "Rosie is a chaser now."

"Well, maybe I can still tease her a little," the blonde boy smirked before he and his best friend flew up into the air.

He looked at the other player of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, ready to smirk at his favorite victim. But the only problem was, he didn't find her.

"Hey Boot!" Scorpius shouted. "Where's Rose?"

"She quit," he shrugged before the match began.

"She what?" Scorpius whispered.

The young Malfoy flew up in the air his eyes not only wandering over the field to find the snitch but also over the crowd. He wanted to see her face, he didn't know why but he needed to. It didn't feel like a real challenge if she wasn't his rival. But he couldn't spot her red hairs anywhere, not even with Katie or Lysander.

**Later that day at Ravenclaw Common Room:**

"Where is she?" Lysander asked once he entered and only saw his brother Lorcan and Katie sitting at the fireplace.

"I don't know," Katie shrugged. "It seems as if she's hiding herself from us. I know there's something wrong but she just won't tell me... We've been looking for her as well but there's no way we can find her…"

"I know someone who can," Lysander said.

He ran towards the dungeons and spotted Albus before he walked into his common room.

"Al, wait!" Lysander shouted. "There's something wrong with Rose, and this time it's for real."

**Slytherin boy's dormitory:**

Albus had been looking at the Marauder's map for about two hours and he couldn't spot his cousin anywhere. When he looked in the bedroom he could only see Katie and a girl he didn't know. His cousin Louis was sitting in the Common Room and apart from him, no one was there.

"Where are you?" Albus whispered to the darkness.

He closed his eyes for a moment and remembered something his father had told him and his brother years ago. The Marauder's map showed every single room in Hogwarts except for the Room of Requirements…

"That's it!" he said as he got up and performed a camouflage spell on himself. He knew that he probably wouldn't run into any teacher because he had the map with him but he wanted to be safe.

He tried to go as fast and as quiet as he could while going to the seventh floor and once he reached the Room of Requirements he just walked past it three times and thought. 'I want to find Rose Weasley.'

Soon the door appeared and when he got inside the room was much bigger than he could imagine. There was a very high ceiling and the room was about twice as big as the Great Hall. On his right side there were a few goals and some quidditch equipment accompanied with brooms and in front of him there was a whole library of books. When he turned his head to the left he could see a red couch and his cousin sleeping on it while holding a book in her hands.

He walked over to her and sat down on the ground, trying to wake her gently by calling out her name.

When she opened her eyes she had to think for a second where she was but soon everything came back to her and she gasped. "O no! It's already dark outside which probably means I must've fallen asleep. The others will be so worried!" she shouted.

"They already are," Albus said as he saw Rose getting up and putting the book somewhere on a bookshelf. "That's why I'm here. They asked me find you but I couldn't. That's when I realized if I couldn't see you on the Marauder's map that you had to be in here."

"I'm so sorry Al," Rose said before she looked at her watch and shook her head. "I should've been back for a while now. Thank you for looking for me but we should both go."

Her hands made their way towards the door but Al grabbed her. "Tell me what's wrong. What's really wrong. Why are you hiding in here and why did you quit quidditch?"

"I'm not hiding in here, you goof!" Rose laughed. "I'm trying to study. You see, when I'm in the library Dominique always comes and sit with me and all she can do is talk about boys. I can't believe she was sorted in Ravenclaw. Besides, I've only been here since today and I was planning to come out once my studying was done. I just fell asleep."

"Then what about quidditch? About the quidditch material around here? Al asked.

"I just," Rose hesitated. "I just wanted to play quidditch so I asked the room for the right equipment."

"Then why did you quit if you wanted to play?"

"Louis has taken my position and Dominique was whining to me about wanting to become a part of the team so I quit so she could take my place," she admitted.

"So you quit doing the thing you love the most for Dominique?" Al wondered.

"Of course I did, she's family. Isn't she? But what I really want to know is with how many points we managed to win from you losers," she laughed.

"Ravenclaw lost," Al shrugged. "Although it was a close shot since Scorpius couldn't keep his eyes of Dominique. But I think a lot of players couldn't. And the females couldn't take their eyes of Louis either so the only ones who really played were them and I of course."

"At least I wasn't missed," she laughed before she took Al by his arm and guided him through the hallways until they both reached their own Common Room.

**Ravenclaw Common Room:**

"So you see, there's actually nothing wrong with me," Rose smiled after she explained the whole story to her friends. "But I've got to go now. Ancient Runes is starting in ten minutes. I'll see you later!"

"Do you believe her?" Lysander asked once the door was closed and their best friend was gone.

"Nope," Katie and Lorcan answered in unison. "But she'll tell us the real story sooner or later I guess."

**The burrow:**

It was only a few days before Christmas and the younger Weasleys were all at the Burrow, helping their grandmother Molly here and there but they were all having a break now so Rose, Hugo, Lily and Albus decided to play some quidditch.

"We're the best!" Rose shouted as she high fived with her brother Hugo. "Weasleys versus Potters: 60 – 10," she laughed.

"Hey you guys, can we play along?" Louis and Dominique asked, holding their broom. "We invited someone over we thought you might like as well."

Suddenly Scorpius Malfoy stood next to Louis and Dominique and Albus flew down to greet his friend.

"Oh, but then we're uneven," Dominique said. "It doesn't matter, then I'll wait for my turn. Why don't you join Albus and Lily, Louis? And you play along with Rose and Hugo, Scorpius?"

"No, no!" Rose shouted as she flew down. "I was planning on stopping anyway," she said as she landed. "You can play with Hugo, I'll go and help grandma."

"Thanks Rosie!" Dominique said before she took off in the air.

Rose looked up and gave her brother a thumbs up before she walked off. She didn't really want to stop, she just…

"Why are you avoiding me?" she heard him ask as he stopped her by taking her shoulder. "Tell me why. Tell me why you quit quidditch. Why you quit talking to me."

Rose turned around and looked into Scorpius's grey eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said. "It's just that you're not my friend, so why would I bother talking to you? All we do is fight anyway. I just try to stay polite because of Al."

"Not your friend?" Scorpius asked, venom filling his voice. He was starting to get angry at her words for some reason. "Then what about last year? When I stayed by your side the whole night after that quidditch match."

"That was because of Al, you said it yourself. Didn't you?"

He looked down into her azure eyes and had to admit that she wasn't lying. He had said that. "Then why did you quit quidditch?"

"So Dominique could get in the team. I wanted to make her happy," she shrugged with a smile on her face. "But I really have to go now, my grandmother is probably wondering where I am."

He watched as she walked away and he could feel the words get out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"You better stayed on the team. You're a much better chaser than she is. Not to mention a better seeker than Louis. I have no idea where Boot's brain was when he replaced you."

"You just say that because you loved to bully me during the game," she said as she waved at him with the back of her hand. "Bye Malfoy, have fun."

**Ravenclaw common room:**

"We're going to the quidditch match," Lysander said.

Rose was looking out of the window and watched how the rain hit the glass and made strange trails on it. The last time she had a real quidditch match it was raining as well. She missed those times if she was honest.

"I'm not going," she answered.

Lysander turned his head and nodded at Lorcan and Katie who were waiting for him. "You two go on. I'll be there in a minute."

Both Ravenclawers nodded before they left the Common Room. Lorcan had to play today so he had to hurry. If it wasn't for that he surely would've stayed. Katie on the other hand just followed because she thought that Rose could use a little talk with Lysander.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie," Lysander murmured as he sat down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong with you. Tell me what's going on in that amazing brain of yours."

"Nothing," she whispered. "I just don't like watching quidditch anymore. That's all."

"Because you can't play yourself. Because you regret leaving the team, am I right?"

"Why is it that you always see right through me," she whispered as a lonely tear found its way down her cheek.

"You're my baby sister," he said before he pulled her into a hug.

"And you're my big brother," she smiled against his chest.

**During the quidditch match:**

"Is she mad?" Rose shouted as she watched Dominique flirting with Oliver Finch-Fletchley during the game. Ravenclaw wasn't winning at all and still she had the time to go and flirt with someone? It just got Rose's temper to the surface. Louis wasn't doing anything either, he was just flying around circles while the other seeker was clearly going after the snitch.

"And that's 90 points for Hufflepuff while Ravenclaw still has only 10 points!" Lysander shouted through the speaker.

"O give me that," Rose said to her best friend as she took the speaker in her hands.

"Dominique, stop that, right now! What kind of player are you exactly! Your father should see this! And my father and our uncles and aunt Ginny, they'd probably kill you! And you Louis, is your brain infected with Wrackspurts or something? The other seeker has been going after the snitch for five minutes now. Do you have a brain at all or are you just trying to show everyone how handsome you are? Lorcan, look out for that bludger at your left by the way! And Boot, what the hell were you thinking when you put up your team. Is Dominique infecting your brain as well? Or should I bring all of you to the Hospital Wing because maybe you are infected by Wrackspurts?"

"Wrackspurts?" Lysander laughed. "You clearly spent too much time around my mother. But I must agree, maybe she is right though. They're all wrackspurted around here."

Rose gave the speaker back to him and made herself as little as she could. "I shouldn't have said all of those things when everyone could hear me, right?" she whispered.

"I think you should have," Lysander said. "Now everyone's going to buy the quibbler because they want to know what Wrackspurts are. My grandfather is probably going to send you a box of chocolate frogs for that," he joked.

**Great Hall:**

"Who do you think you are, humiliating your own cousins like that in front of the whole school?" Albus suddenly heard a familiar voice shout. "I swear I'll tell my father about this and yours. Or maybe your mother. She'll be very happy to hear about this!"

"Dominique, please calm down," Louis said. "Rosie is right, we weren't paying attention at all and you know she has her father's and grandma's temper."

"What are you talking about?" she screamed at her brother. "Are you taking her side now? She told you you had Wrackspurts infecting your brain! Didn't you hear that!"

"Of course I did," Louis sighed. "Everyone heard it."

"Exactly my point. You were probably doing this so Boot would make us quit and you could get your place in the team back! Because that's what you are, you're just a jealous little girl because you aren't as beautiful or as good as Louis and I!"

Rose's fork fell down on the ground and she stared at her food.

"Rosie?" she heard Louis whisper but his older sister put her hand on his mouth.

"Don't you dare to say anything to her ever again!" she shouted. "And if you will, I'll make sure our parents disinherit you!"

The whole room was looking at her as she walked away and Louis was the first one to say a word.

"Rosie, please don't believe her. You know she has the temper of grandma but ten times worse. You know she didn't mean those things, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rose smiled as she got up. "Excuse me please, I just remembered I forgot something in the library," she said to her friends who didn't know what to say at all. They were just dumbfounded by the way the always polite Dominique had become mad.

"I'll have to go and get her again tonight," Albus murmured to himself, not knowing Scorpius had heard him.

**Later that night:**

"She has to be in the room of requirements," Albus whispered to himself. Everyone else in his room was already asleep but since students were still allowed to go outside at this time of the evening he decided to wait. Maybe Rose had just gone for a walk after all and he didn't want to take a risk for nothing.

About half an hour later someone in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory got up and used a camouflage spell before walking towards the seventh floor. This person however was not sure if he was going the right way since he had never been here before but after the stories his father had told him about his past he knew just what he had to do to get into the room. He couldn't ask his best friends since he was already asleep and he wanted to get to the girl alone. He wanted to talk to her.

Once he had walked past the wall three times a door appeared and he quickly got inside the room. It was a very large room. He could see quidditch material and even some goals, something that seemed as a part of a library but the one he was looking for wasn't here, he thought. Maybe he had asked for the wrong thing.

He turned around and when he wanted to open the door again he could hear sobbing coming from behind him and then he saw her. A curled up form in the darkness. She was sitting against the window and watching the rain, her hand touching the glass.

"Why are you here?" she whispered not looking at him. "Why did you come and look for me? Because you want to know the truth? Because you want to know that I actually come and hide here, that this isn't just a place to do my homework or to play quidditch from time to time? Do you want to know that I hide because I'm just like Dominique says? A jealous little girl?"

"You're nothing like that," Scorpius said as he stood next to her. The girl seemed quite sleepy and didn't really notice it was him instead of her cousin Al. If maybe she'd just look up at him…

"I am," she whispered. "Don't you remember that time at grandma's house when we were playing quidditch? I didn't leave because I had to. I left because Dominique was there. And it was clear to me that Dominique had become friends with the person I can never be friends with. Maybe I'm just jealous because of that. That she gets all the attention. That she's the one who's able to play quidditch. I always smile you know, because I try to hide it from you and the rest. I don't want to worry anyone. But sometimes I just need to get it out of me and then I come here, like a coward. That's probably why I didn't belong in Gryffindor…"

"I think it takes a lot of courage to always be happy and to never show your friends how you really feel. It takes courage to sacrifice things you love for the ones you love. But maybe there's just a lot more intelligence in your head than courage. Which doesn't mean you're a coward, not at all."

She smiled, her gaze still resting on the raindrops.

"Thanks. You can go back now, I'll just sleep here. Don't tell anyone about this, alright? And let's never talk about this again. I hate myself when I act like this," she laughed.

"I promise I won't tell," Scorpius said as he crouched down. "And I'll leave you if you promise to go to bed right now."

"I will," she said. "I just want to watch the rain a little longer."

"Just not too long," he whispered against her hair before he placed a kiss on her head and bid goodnight.

"Goodnight Scorpius," she whispered before he left the room.

So she did know it was him after all.

**Transfiguration:**

"Excuse me professor Tooh," Jason Boot said after he had knocked on the door. "I'd like to speak to Rose."

"Of course, just don't take too long," the professor said before he continued his lesson.

"What is it?" Rose asked after she had closed the door behind her. She didn't like missing class, even if it were just a few minutes so she wanted him to hurry up.

"Dominique quit," he said. "We need a new seeker."

"A new seeker? What about Louis?"

"He has become a chaser. We both agreed that's a better place for him."

Later that day Rose walked up to her cousins and almost hugged both of them to dead. Everything was alright again, there were no hard feelings. They were family after all.

**A/N: End of chapter 4. Please leave a review because I absolutely have no idea if anyone is reading this story xD**


	5. Year five

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Year five:**

**Summer vacation:**

"Hey Al, I finally managed to get here. Mom, dad and Hugo are staying at grandma's house but I decided that I'd stay here with you guys. Your mom and dad said it was alright, so. Is Lily awake yet? Because I swear I heard James saying something about her looking for something when I greeted your mom in the kitchen. Which reminds me," Rose said as she closed the door of Al's room and put a mountain of books on his desk. "I brought you all these books because your mother said you and Lily would like to…"

"O please, make her shut up already. What time is it? Nine am?" she heard someone grumble.

"What is he doing here?" Rose asked her cousin who was still half asleep and now almost crawling out of his bed. "No one told me Scorpius would be here."

"He just arrived yesterday," Al yawned before he reached over to get a shirt. "His parents needed to go to his sick aunt."

"You know, I'm right here," Scorpius grumbled. "You don't have to talk about me, I can answer myself."

"No you can't," Al laughed as he pushed his best friend slightly in back with his foot to wake him up. "You're not a morning person. You always grumble if someone wakes you up. Just come down whenever you want, mom can always fix you some breakfast."

"I'll be downstairs in a minute," Scorpius yawned before snuggling himself deeper into the blankets.

"Come on Rose, he'll probably take another half hour. Did you have breakfast already?" Al asked as he guided his cousin out of the door so his best friend could wake up in peace. He knew that it would be dangerous if he forced Scorpius to come with them.

About twenty minutes later Scorpius Malfoy walked down the stairs and greeted everyone before he sat down and took a piece of toast.

"So when are our letters arriving?" Al asked his father who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Probably tomorrow or the day after that," Harry answered. "Has anyone seen Lily? I swear I saw her just a few minutes ago."

As if on cue Lily's head suddenly popped up from behind the couch in the living room. "I found it!' she shouted, holding a shoe in her hand before putting it on.

"O hey Scorp," she greeted the blonde boy once she got into the kitchen. "I didn't see you arrive yesterday."

"Hey there Lils," he answered before he got a hug from her and she sat down to eat breakfast as well.

"James?" Rose whispered, hiding behind the Quibbler while leaning closer to him. "Is it me or is Scorpius friends with Lily as well?"

"Well he is always around here so I guess he's just a part of the family after all these years," James shrugged.

**The next day:**

It was a hot summer day and the boys were outside in the garden, playing a muggle game called soccer. Something Scorpius actually liked after Al had explained him all the rules.

Rose, Lily and Ginny were in the kitchen preparing food because it was Lily's birthday today. Her godmother Luna and her family were coming as well so the three woman were quite busy.

"Can you get your uncle for me?" Ginny asked Rose as she was decorating the giant cake. "And bring one of the boys as well I need some manpower to carry this to the basement to keep it cool until tonight."

Rose nodded and opened the back door to notice her uncle Harry was already standing in front of him.

"I'm thirsty," he whined but Ginny already took him by his arm.

"First we're going to put up the tent, then you can drink, agreed?" she said as she battered her eyelashes.

Harry just laughed and nodded. It wouldn't take too long before they had finally put up the tent anyway.

"I'll send someone inside, you can already bring those plates to the basement," the red haired woman said to Rose who did as she was told.

She walked down the stairs, careful not to let anything fall and placed the plates on a table once she got downstairs. When she saw two new plates being put down next to hers she jumped up in surprise.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Scorpius said and when Rose looked up she could see he was standing in front of her with nothing but his shorts. Sweat was dripping down his bare chest, probably from playing outside in the heat and whatever she had wanted to say to him now was completely lost. She didn't know what to say at all.

"Rosie, Rosie," Scorpius smirked when he realized why she didn't say anything. "I think this is a historical moment. The great Rose Weasley, lost for words…" He took a step closer to her and her back was against the wall. He put his arm above her shoulder and leaned closer to her face. "Do you like what you see?"

She didn't say anything at all but when her head became as red as her hairs he smirked. "I thought so," he whispered before walking back towards the stairs. "You coming?" he asked.

**Later that evening:**

"Come on Lily, you can do it!" they all shouted before the girl blew out the candles on the cake. It was her thirteenth birthday so she didn't have to blow out lots of them.

She managed to blow them all out in one breath and Lysander picked her up and put her on his shoulders while everyone else kept cheering. "But me down, you goof!" Lily shouted and Lysander took her in his arms like a baby.

"As you wish, my lady," he bowed before putting her on her own two feet so she could get a piece of the cake.

They all ate a piece of the cake and the dance floor started to get more and more attention. Harry and Ginny were the first to start and soon Luna and Rolf followed and started to dance in their own strange way but no one thought it mattered. They were just happy to be around family and friends.

Lysander was the first one of the children to get up and ask Lily to dance and just a few minutes later Al got dragged to the dance floor by his brother James who pressed him against his chest and kept squeezing him just to tease him.

Lorcan started laughing when his mother pulled him out of his chair and Rolf started dancing with Ginny while Harry pulled his daughter out of Lysander's arms.

"Want to dance, Rosie?" Lysander asked as he put out his hand towards his best friend.

"Sure," she nodded and once they got on the dancefloor they realized there was a slow song playing.

"Oh darn, I wanted to do our funny dance with you," Lysander whined but he took his best friend in his arms anyway and they moved slowly, the beat guiding them.

"Can I ask you something, sir," Scorpius asked Rolf as he watched everyone dance. "How long have Rose and Lysander been friends?"

"I can't remember a time when they weren't friends," Rolf said as he took another piece of cake. "But I think she means more to him. Lorcan sees her as a best friend but Lysander is another story."

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked. But he never got an answer since Luna pulled her husband out of his chair while she whipped some cake from his cheek.

On the dancefloor Rose and Lysander where talking and waiting until the song ended so they could change their style of dancing but another slow song started and the teens sighed.

"Why don't you ask him to dance with you?" Lysander asked as he glanced over at Scorpius for a second. "I don't mind if you do, I want to eat some of your mother's delicious cake anyway."

"I don't think he wants too," Rose whispered in Lysander's ear.

Lysander laughed and whispered back. "I think he does."

Rose's cheeks became extremely red and when she found the courage to go and ask him she noticed that he was already gone.

**Getting back to Hogwarts:**

"Promise to be safe," Ginny said as she kissed her oldest son on his forehead.

"Mom, I'm seventeen. I'll be fine," he said trying to get away from her grip.

"I know she sighed. But promise to be careful and to write us every week. And owl your brother and sister too sometimes. And stay close to Dominique, she knows her way in Beauxbatons! Don't forget to tell Fred to write grandma. Your uncle George told me he tends to forget sometimes."

"Yes mom," James said before he got hugged by his father.

He never thought that his sixth year would've been his last at Hogwarts. The ministry of Magic had decided to have a Triwizard Tournament again and all the seventh years would leave tomorrow to head towards Beauxbatons.

"Rose, take care of Al," Ginny whispered into her niece's ear who nodded and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I know that you're both prefects but still, take care of him."

At the same time Ron whispered in his nephew Al his ear: "Take care of Rosie for me."

**Quidditch:**

"Well," Rose began, looking at the students in front of her. "Jason is off to Beauxbatons and he assigned me as the new captain of the team and we need a new chaser as well. The only problem is, I don't think any of you is capable to do so."

"What?" a second year shouted. "But who else are you going to find?"

"I'm very sorry but I have to think about the team. And well, I can't say for sure that one of you could qualify as a new chaser…"

"We're out of here!" they shouted. "Go and find your chaser somewhere else then. Maybe you'll have luck with some first years!"

"That went well," Lysander sighed. He had agreed to help Rose today because they were both prefects and he didn't want to do his rounds without her.

"I know," she muttered. "But I need a new chaser by Friday. How will I ever find one?"

"Don't worry too much," her best friend said. "Let's play a little game. We have the field to ourselves for another twenty minutes or so."

**Somewhere near the quidditch field fifteen minutes later:**

"Well captain," Scorpius said to Al. "What are we going to do today?"

"Good question," Al murmured. He had no idea why Ulrike Flint had made him the new captain. There were a lot of other, better players. Like Scorpius.

"Hey, is that the new chaser of Ravenclaw?" Scorpius asked when he saw two people on their brooms at the quidditch field.

"Yeah, I thought Rosie told me something about tryouts today," Al shrugged. "I wonder who she picked."

**At the field:**

"You're amazing, Lysander!" Rosie shouted. "Why don't you became our new chaser? You and your brother could make a great team, I'm sure of it."

"I don't know…" Lysander said as his hand went through his shoulder length blonde hairs. "I really like announcing everyone and stuff."

"Oh please, for me?" Rose asked as she used her puppy-dog eyes on him.

"Alright then," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Suzie Blenkhorn was trying to take my place from me by buying me chocolate frog. I think I might just make her day."

"You're the best!" Rose shouted as she tried to hug him in the air.

"We still have five minutes, why don't we act a little crazy?" Lysander asked. "I think the Slytherins are coming our way so why don't we give them something to watch at?"

Rose nodded, she didn't mind to play a game. She flew towards the goals behind her while Lysander flew to the others.

"Ready?" he shouted.

"Now!" she shouted before she flew forward at full speed.

She and Lysander had played quidditch together before at her grandmother's house and they had invented some tricks of their own. She took the front of her broom and pulled up when Lysander did, causing both of them to suddenly fly vertically instead of colliding with each other.

They were both laughing when they landed and saw the Slytherin team looking at them as if they actually were crazy.

"Are you mad?" Scorpius shouted. "You could've get her killed!"

"Calm down Malfoy. We know each other, we know what do. We've been practicing this for years," Lysander said. "Besides, I could've been killed as well. Why only care about Rose?"

"I don't care about her!" he shouted. "But she's Al cousin. If she gets hurt he'll be hurt as well."

"Rose, I'll see you in the common room. I think Malfoy and I need to have a little talk," Lysander said. His always cheery voice suddenly cold.

"Lysander, just come with me," she said as she put her hand upon his shoulder. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. Go. I'll be right there."

Rose nodded and glanced over at Al. "Watch them," she whispered and he nodded.

Lysander waited until Rose was nowhere to be seen until he crabbed Scorpius with his collar. "I've had it with you! Every time I see you, you say you don't care about her. That you do the things you do because of Al. When are you going to stop hiding yourself behind him and actually admit that you want to be her friend?"

"I don't want to be her friend!" Scorpius shouted. "She means nothing to me."

"Then stay away from her. And don't come back until you actually do care about her," Lysander said before walking off.

**Christmas:**

"I really can't believe it!" Molly shouted when James entered. "My grandson a triwizard champion!"

"Calm down, grandma," James said as he waved his want and the presents he had brought with him were dropped with the right person.

"Oh and Lily what a beautiful dress," Molly said. "You should go and see Rose, she's wearing something beautiful as well. And you're both in your house colors!"

Lily glanced over at Rose and saw that she was wearing a dark blue, strapless dress while she herself was wearing a long, red one.

The two cousins gave each other a thumbs up and Rose started unpacking her gift. She got rid of the paper immediately and opened the little box to find a badge inside of it that said 'Ravenclaw quidditch captain.' A picture of herself in her quidditch uniform while smiling was in front of it and Rose gave James a hug to thank him.

"Who is this young man?" she suddenly heard her grandmother say and when she looked up she could see Scorpius Malfoy.

"This is my friend, Scorpius. You've seen him around here before grandma. When we were playing quidditch, remember? He's a friend of Dominique as well."

"Ah yes," Molly said as she hugged the boy. "You've grown quite a bit. Please sit down dear, there's an extra seat left next to Rose. I'm always prepared to unexpected visitors you see."

Rose didn't dare to look up when he sat down next to her. Ever since Lysander had talked to him Scorpius hadn't said a word to her. As if he was trying to stay away from her as much as possible.

"You look familiar," her uncle George said. "Like someone I know…" His fork was pointing at Scorpius. "What's your name exactly?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, sir."

"Ha, Draco's son!" George shouted. "At least your more polite than your father was back in the day."

"Yes, I hear that from a lot of people," Scorpius admitted. "That's probably because of my mother."

"Your mother huh… Astoria Greengrass if my memory isn't failing me. I know her sister Daphne quite well, very beautiful girl. At least after I gave her some ten-second pimple remover!"

"George, that's enough," Angelique said. "You shouldn't say those things about the boy's family."

"It doesn't matter," Scorpius answered. "But if you gave her ten-second pimple remover you must be the George Weasley of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Correct my boy," George said. "You know Rosie, this boy doesn't seem too bad. Why don't you start snogging him senseless right now. I wouldn't mind, really. And your father's face will be hilarious. Just wait until I get the camera!"

Rose just wished the night would be over real soon, so she could go home and get some rest before returning back to Hogwarts. But the night had other plans with her when two hours later her uncle George pushed her into Scorpius arms while everyone was dancing.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "My uncle's just a strange person. I'll leave you alone now…"

Scorpius took her by her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Can I have this dance?" he whispered.

She looked up and simply nodded before resting her head against his chest. She couldn't get to his shoulder, he was just too tall. Or maybe she was too short.

They just danced for a while, not talking but just slowly moving. When the song was coming to an end Rose took a step back, letting go of his hand. "I'll see you later," she said.

**Doing rounds:**

"Rosie, is everything alright?" Lysander asked after twenty minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "I think I'm just tired. I've been studying for my O.W.L.s all day long."

"That's you," Lysander sighed as he put his arm around her. "But I know that you'll pass all of them, like you always do. My little smart witch."

"You'll pass all of them as well, o mighty wizard!" Rose laughed.

**A few weeks later:**

"I can't believe I passed them all!" Katie said before she jumped into Lorcan's arms and kissed him.

"Don't do that in front of me, please," Lysander said as he elbowed his brother slightly.

"Oh shut up you, I know for a fact that you want to do the exact same thing to a certain red haired girl," Lorcan said.

"Yeah, when are you finally going to tell her?" Katie asked. "You've been friends for years and I think she might like you too…"

"I don't know," Lysander shrugged. "I think I'll first go and talk to Al. I want to make sure I won't get killed if I tell her parents I'm in love with their little girl."

"Her parents love you!" Lorcan said as he took Katie's hand in hers.

The three Ravenclaw students walked off, not noticing a blonde haired Slytherin that was standing at the window. He had overheard their conversation and he felt mad. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand the fact that Lysander would be in love with her. And that she loved him as well.

**A/N: End of chapter 5. Now don't get mad at me! The next chapter will make everything clear.I promise. + Happy New Year everyone!**


	6. Year six

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Year six:**

**Train:**

"It's so strange without James," Albus said as he looked out of the window. He put his hand against the glass as if trying to reach for something. He felt lonely. He had been feeling like that almost all summer. "And now he's left home too. He moved to Romania to study dragons together with my uncle Charlie."

"I thought you'd be jumping for joy considering you two almost always fight," Scorpius answered. He knew his best friend. Al didn't sound very good at the moment. Al loved James, he looked up to him. He always had.

"That's what brothers do," he shrugged. His arm fell down to his side and he leaned on his hand, his elbow on the side of the window supporting him.

"He didn't give you a hard time, did he? Announcing to you that he won the Triwizard Tournament?" Bella asked. She had a worried look in her eyes. Although she wasn't as close to Al as Scorpius was she cared for him. He was her friend after all.

"No, not really," Al said. "He was just packing and he didn't really have time to be a bully…" He didn't look at his friends, he just stared at the fields passing by. Once he got at Hogwarts everything would probably be better. He wouldn't have the time to really miss his brother.

"It'll be okay Al," Bella answered as she took his hand and gave it a little squeeze. She smiled at him and he smiled back before he turned his head again. Her hand still around his to let him know she was there.

"I hope so," he murmured. "I hope so."

**Great Hall:**

"I'd like to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be held in Hogwarts next year," professor Longbottom said. Everyone was watching at him after the sorting ceremony and most of them were just waiting for a chance to eat. "Since this year it's held in Durmstrang. That will also mean there will be no quidditch next year. I want to wish the captains of the four teams good luck because this is probably the last year they will be able to get the cup. Sixth years, do your best for this is your last season. Fifth years do your best as well because you're going to Beauxbatons in two years which will mean no quidditch either."

"We'll manage to get the cup this year, Rosie," Lysander said. "We have the best team after all." When his plate suddenly appeared in front of him he started to take all kinds of food as if he hadn't eaten during summer.

"You say that every year," Katie rolled her eyes. "But yet Slytherin or Gryffindor are always the ones who get the cup in the end."

"Don't be so pessimistic, we can do it!" the blonde boy answered while putting his fists in the air. Several first years were looking at him and probably wondering what was wrong with him. "Who would want to go up against us? Besides, Gryffindor's team is a lot worse after James left last year. And the captain and seeker of Hufflepuff are gone as well. We should be able to beat them."

"If you say so," Rose murmured, poking at her food. This was the second year she was a captain and this was her last chance to proof she was a good one. But standing opposite to her cousin didn't help at all. Not to mention Malfoy… He was a very, very good seeker after all. He was the best.

**Doing rounds:**

"Where are _you_ coming from?" Al asked as he watched his best friend walking through the hallways. It was far past curfew because even he, as a prefect, was heading for bed.

"The kitchen," Scorpius muttered. "I didn't manage to eat dinner because I had an astronomy test, remember?"

The black haired boy nodded and took his friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's head towards the dungeons. I've been doing rounds for hours. I could really use some sleep."

"So, how's Bella doing?" Scorpius casually asked. He couldn't ask his best friend when she was around and when they were in their dormitory some of the others would probably overhear their conversation.

"You just saw her a few hours ago. She's still fine," Al shrugged. He knew what his friend was getting at. They had been getting along quite well the last couple of months…

"I meant between you and Bella," the blonde boy joked as he pushed his elbow in his friend's ribs playfully. He had seen the way they acted towards each other. He remembered how she had held his hand in the train for a very, very long time. Ever since Scorpius kept teasing Albus and Bella about it. But still, he didn't want to risk telling someone else. They would tell them soon enough.

"How's Rose doing?" Al asked with a smirk on his face.

"Probably snogging her boyfriend," the young Malfoy replied before he stormed off towards the dungeons.

Al didn't follow him though. He was too stunned. Did his cousin have a boyfriend?

**Hogsmeade:**

"You!" Rose shouted when she saw Scorpius and Al walking towards the Three Broomsticks. After she had talked to Al a few days ago she was planning on hexing Scorpius until he couldn't move for a few weeks or months even.

Both boys turned around, one with a smile and the other with a frown on his face. "What do you want Weasley?" the blonde boy said.

"What have you told everyone?" she screamed. Her wand was right underneath his chin but he didn't flinch. He just looked down at her with those grey eyes of his. The frown was still on his face and he took her wrist in his hand.

"If you mean about you and your boyfriend, I only told Al. I really thought you would've told your own cousin about something like this. It's probably very serious between you two isn't it?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend!" she screamed holding her wand tight. "Now I'll certainly hex you if you don't let go of my wrist."

"Don't lie to me. There's no use in hiding it. Besides, I'm not scared of a little witch that gets all fed up about something as unimportant as this."

He let go of her wrist and turned around, leaving her. It was as if she was hit by a ton of bricks. But although these bricks had fallen there was still a wall. She could feel a wall between them. Between the young man in front of her and herself. The way his voice sounded when he said those things. So cold, so so cold.

**A few days before Christmas:**

"Why are you staying?"

She turned around and smiled at her cousin. He always knew where to find her, didn't he? Although it was not hard to guess. She always came to the Room of Requirement when she wanted to be alone. She could've wished for anything but she hadn't wished for a tree or some presents. There was only a room with a window and a red chair she was sitting on.

"Because he will come and I don't want to be a bother. There will be loads of times we will be able to spend Christmas together. So for now, I will stay here. I wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas. You know me, dad's temper." She smiled and pointed to her head making circles as if trying to tell Al she was crazy.

"I won't leave you here by yourself," Al said. "You're probably the only prefect here and you're the only one who will be able to do rounds. I have to stay."

"No," she said. "Go. Tell them that I'm very sorry. Tell them I have my own duties to take care of. Don't worry about me. I'm not that little girl anymore Albus. I'm almost seventeen."

His green eyes looked down in her blue ones and he smiled. After all these years he finally realized that both of them had grown up. She could take care of herself, he just didn't want to let her go. She was his twin sister. His smarter and more responsible half.

**New Year:**

"Where's Rose?" Scorpius whispered to Al once he noticed that the red haired Weasley was missing. All the Potters and Weasleys were at Harry's house to celebrate New Year, even James had come back from Romania. Some friends scattered here and there, all laughing. The whole family was complete. Almost complete.

"She stayed at school," he answered as he took a potato and put it in his mouth. There was a sad look in his eyes and from time to time he would look at the empty seat beside him and sigh. But it was a party after all and after a while the sadness started to disappear. A little.

"Why?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is she studying for a big test or something?" She was certainly capable of that. Knowing her she was probably jumping for joy now she had the library for her own.

"She didn't come because she didn't want to ruin the party."

"What do you mean? How could she do that? She always laughs and dances with everyone. How could she ruin it?" he whispered. He didn't want to notice anyone else that he was getting a bit angry. For some reason he had wanted her to come. Do dance with him once again. But he knew that wasn't possible. And the reason was sitting only a few seats away from him.

"She didn't want to fight with you. She's not here because she doesn't want to hurt you or to ruin the mood." Another potato went into his mouth and he chewed it slowly as if he was thinking about something.

"She isn't here because of me? Al, why didn't you say this any sooner. I would've just gone to my aunt Daphne!"

Some people turned around at the boy's hissing sound. Although he had tried to keep calm and silent his emotions took over after all.

"Don't be silly, she wanted it this way. Didn't you think that I went after her? I tried to convince her but she decided to stay after all. She's probably in the library or the Great Hall. Reading some kind of a book she hasn't read already, if that's possible. You shouldn't worry. She told me not to worry."

Scorpius went silent after that and only spoke again when his neighbor Rolf Scamander started talking to him. Although he loathed the man's son he still tried to be as polite as possible.

"It's a shame Rose isn't here. I think Lysander would've really liked her to come," the man said. "He really loves his 'baby sister' like he always calls her."

"Baby sister?" Scorpius asked. "But I thought he.."

"Was in love with her? Quite the contrary my boy. He does love her, but he's in love with Lily. I thought you had noticed that by now." His eyes wandered off towards his son who was laughing at something the red haired girl had said. It was as if their smiles matched somehow. As if they matched. Like that day he had lifted her on his shoulders on her birthday and held onto her when they danced.

Scorpius' mind started racing. He never thought about it like that, he always saw Rose and Lysander together but now he realized that the blonde boy actually acted different around Lily. Not like he acted around Rose. Of course, he was protective over her but if he saw her like a little sister that was pretty normal, wasn't it?

He watched the whole family laughing and talking and he wondered what Rose would be doing right now. Being all alone on Christmas with none of her friends to celebrate with.

**Hogwarts:**

"Rose?" Scorpius shouted as he ran into the Great Hall. About ten people turned their heads and looked at him, but she wasn't amongst them. They were eating their dinner and even professor Tooh and three other professors were sitting at the table.

"Where's Weasley?" he asked Fabio Shanks who apparently wasn't at home either.

"I don't know, we haven't seen her in a while now. She's probably in her common room. She's the only one from Ravenclaw who's still here."

Scorpius nodded and ran through the hallways until he reached the seventh floor. She wasn't in her common room, but in the Room of Requirement. He was sure off it. Because she had to be in here. He hadn't come all the way here by the Floo Network, he hadn't ran all the way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts for nothing.

He ran past the wall and waited for the door to appear. Once he opened it he could see her sitting on a red chair, hugging her knees to her chest while looking out of the window. A book was resting on her lap but fell down once she heard someone enter.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? I thought you were at grandma's house!" she shouted in surprise.

"I was," he said. "But I came back."

"Why?" she wondered as she watched how the blonde boy came closer to her and sat down next to her.

"Because I do care about you," he whispered as he took her in his arms for a hug. "Because I want to be your friend as well. I'm sorry I told Al about that boyfriend thing. But I thought you and Lysander…"

"Fool," she whispered as they kept hugging. "Who would leave such a delicious meal for a girl?"

"Someone who wanted to have a delicious meal with that girl. Come on, let's go. We can probably still make dessert if we go downstairs."

His hand took hers and didn't let go until they were both seated and a plate appeared in front of them.

**The next day:**

"What did the professors say that you've come back?" the red haired girl asked as she took something to eat. The house elves always made all kinds of food and she was thankful for it. Maybe she should go and thank them after she was done eating.

"Nothing really. I don't think they really mind," he shrugged while he took some food for himself.

Some of the people at the table were looking at them. Probably because this wasn't normal. At least not in their eyes. Rose and Scorpius couldn't stand each other. At all.

"Why don't we go to Hogsmeade today?" he asked while giving her a part of the Daily Prophet. "I think it should be fun. There aren't too many people around this time of year."

"Sure," she nodded with a smile on her face that made Scorpius his heart skip a beat.

**Last night before the end of the holidays:**

They were up in the Room of Requirement again. The only thing that had changed was the chair, now a loveseat. Because it was their last night of peace and quiet they decided to spend it together. None of the teacher would probably notice they were out of their common rooms.

"Shall I read you a fairytale?" Rose asked once Scorpius had sat down and looked out of the window. "It is a muggle story, though."

"Sure, why not," he said as she sat down next to him, opened the book and started telling about faraway places. About kings and queens and balls and happily ever afters. It was quiet for a while since Rose was looking for another book.

"I'll read this time," the blonde boy said and Rose just lead her head down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes for a while. She loved to listen to stories. It was as if she was five years old again. "Muggle's are so wrong about magic and yet so right at some points," he sighed once he was done. "Don't you agree with me Rose?" He looked down when she didn't answer him and saw that her eyes were closed. "Rose?" he asked once again.

"Shut up, Scorp," she murmured. "I'm trying to sleep here. Now sit still and be a good cushion. And if you don't I'll hex you so you become a real one."

He sighed in defeat, closed his eyes and laid his head on top of hers while transforming the book into a blanket to put over them. A smile played around Rose's lips when she opened her eyes after a few minutes and found him asleep. Soon she closed her eyes again and drifted off as well.

**Quidditch:**

"This is the last game of the year. And also the last game where we will see our beloved captains Rose Weasley and Albus Potter!" Suzie Blenkhorn shouted. "But let us not forget the other players. Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander Scamander and Lorcan Scamander."

The whole crowd cheered and soon they all took off in the air.

"Let's give them a match they'll never forget," Rose said to Scorpius once they both flew in the air and saw the snitch.

The blonde boy nodded and soon they both flew towards the golden ball, trying to get it first. They chased it for several minutes when Rose suddenly got a bit closer and started talking to Scorpius again.

"Did I tell you I learned a new move this summer?" she grinned. "Wanna see it?"

"This is really not the time for talking Rose," Scorpius said as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright then. But now this game will just be over much sooner," she sighed.

Soon she got on her two feet and 'walked' towards the end of her broom before she reached out and caught the ball in her hand. Once she landed on the ground the whole crowd cheered for Ravenclaw and her team came running towards her, almost hitting her to the ground while hugging her.

"Rosie, Rosie!" Albus shouted once he got through the Ravenclawers. "I'm so proud of you!"

He took a step forward to hug her but Scorpius put his hand on his chest and stopped him. "How could you want to hug her?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. "We lost to her. I lost to her. So let me be the first to congratulate this little Weasley," he smirked.

"Scorp!" Rose shouted. "That wasn't funny."

"Oh, shut up you," he said while rolling his eyes and taking her in his arms. "You did a good job," he whispered.

"You were great," she said. "Sometimes I really do envy you. You were so fast. I probably would've lost if I didn't pull a stunt like that."

"You probably would've," Scorpius said. "But it doesn't matter. You earn it after all these years. Now, let's head for that party in the Great Hall."

He put her on his shoulders and walked off the field the two quidditch teams following them.

In the crowd a blond haired man and a red haired one were glaring at each other. They could see the sight in front of them very clearly.

"If this turns out wrong, Malfoy," Ron spat. "I hope you don't come and visit me in Azkaban. Because I will kill your son."

"Oh please Weasley," Draco said. "Why would my son even want to be involved with _your_ daughter. It's probably because of Al that they're being so kind to each other. And even if they did hook up in the end, I wouldn't mind at all. It's their life. Not ours."

Ron his mouth hung open a few inches and he looked at Draco as if he had gone crazy. "If he hurts my little girl, I'll…"

"You won't do a thing. I know him. He won't hurt her," Draco smirked. He was proud of his son, very proud.

**A/N: Because of you I left my own birthday party to write this chapter. So don't you dare to complain that I end it here! :p**


	7. Year seven

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Year seven:**

**Great Hall:**

Everyone was waiting for the Goblet of Fire to say the last name. It would be a Hogwarts' student and everyone was quite sure it would be Albus. The Goblet would chose him, he was a Potter after all. All the houses were sitting amongst each other although most of the Slytherins were sitting together. Only Albus, Bella and Scorpius were sitting next to a few Ravenclawers and Gryffindors.

"Is that a first year?" Rose whispered as she leaned closer to Scorpius. They were Headgirl and Headboy and had been sharing a common room for the past couple of weeks. Although they still fought sometimes and almost hexed each other they were the best of friends. At one point Albus got a punch from Scorpius after he was teasing Rose and eventually Scorpius got a punch from Rose for punching Al.

"I remember him," Scorpius answered. "He's a Slytherin. And clearly a little brat."

"He's trying to sneak away," Rose said as she got up but Scorpius pulled her down again.

"Let him be. Wait until Al gets that paper with his name on. Then we will go and punish him if you so desperately want to scare the little boy."

"Be quiet," Bella said while she was holding Al's hand. "It's coming."

Professor Longbottom stood next to the Goblet and everyone gasped once the last paper came out and fell into his hands. He looked at the piece of paper strangely but raised his head and looked in Al's direction.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said.

**Head's common room:**

"Stay," Rose ordered as she put her finger against Scorpius his chest and pushed him back onto the couch. "Sleep. I know it's hard for you. I really don't know why professor Longbottom let you stay a Headboy now that you're chosen. Not to mention you still have to study for your N.E.W.T.'s."

"I won't let you do your rounds alone," he said as he got up from the couch and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had been studying all day since he also had to do rounds and prepare himself to whatever was coming.

"I'll hex you," Rose threatened once he stood in front of her.

"I'll hex you first and I'll make sure you won't be able to say a word anymore. You're quite loud when you're not getting what you want." He took his cloak and grabbed the couch with his other hand. He was feeling rather dizzy.

"Alright, I've had it with you!" Rose said as she pointed her wand at him and muttered a spell.

Right before Scorpius hit the ground he saw her lifting him with her wand. Just a second later he fell asleep.

"I'll be back soon," she whispered as she took a blanket and tucked him in with it. She turned and went to do her rounds. Not knowing it would be a long time before she could see her friend again.

**The next day in professor Longbottom's classroom:**

"Tell me where he is, now!" Rose shouted at the professor. No one had ever seen her this angry and some of them were starting to get a little scared of her. They were just a class of first years after all. "Tell me!" she shouted again. "Where did you take him? What did you do to him? How do you expect me to do everything on my own. The school needs a Headboy!"

Neville took a step forward and laid his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. She shrugged them off immediately.

"Rose," he began. "It's all because of the tournament. If you'd like I can appoint someone else to help you out until the first task has been completed. I –"

"I don't care!" she screamed. "The other schools were informed that their champion would have to leave. Were we informed? Was I informed? No! He was under a sleeping spell, a sleeping spell! What if they threw him into the ocean? He could be dead by now! And another Headboy? I am not going to share my Common Room with someone else than the original Headboy. If you weren't a professor, I would've hexed you by now, Neville."

Some of the students gasped when they heard their professor's first name and saw that Rose's face was as red as her hair. She clearly had gotten the temper of her father alright. They could all hear the venom in her voice the professor seemed too surprised to notice.

"And now you will have to excuse me because I have to go to class," she spat as she turned around and left the room. She was very angry knowing that Scorpius had practically been kidnapped. She was the Headgirl, she was his friend. She was the one who should've known about things like these.

**A few weeks later in the Head's common room:**

Rose looked at the fireplace and watched the flames. She wasn't interested in her book or in her studies. All she could think about was Scorpius. No one had told them what exactly the first task was or when it was and she had missed his company for a few weeks now. She hated the silence. Her mother had owled her about the fact that she had been screaming at Neville. She wasn't very pleased but she understood that she was scared about the safety of her friend. That's why her mother suggested to do a lot of research to where he could've gone to and if anyone had seen him but she had found nothing. Only that a few aurors had come to the school and taken the three champions with them. They all apparated once they left the Hogwarts grounds.

She took a book and started to read. It were fairytales, the ones that Scorpius had told her one night before she fell asleep. Although she didn't want to admit it, she found herself being very attracted to the blonde boy. But she was sure it would just pass and that eventually she would find herself getting over her little crush. Before she could read the ending of the prince saving the princess she had fallen asleep on the couch.

The next morning she woke up. The book was lying on the table in front of her and she snuggled closer to the blanket that was lying upon her. At least she thought it was a blanket. It took her a few seconds to get all her senses back and when his scent came into her mind her eyes shot open and she looked at the emerald cloak in her hands.

"Scorpius?" she shouted once she got up and ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. He had to be in there. "Scorpius," she stuttered after she had practically stumbled into his room and looked up at him. He was sitting straight in his bed and gave her a sleepy smile. She noticed that he had a cut above his right eye and that his lips were a bit swollen. His hair seemed more like a bird's nest than his usually perfectly tamed blonde manes but he still looked the same. Only more tired than she had left him a few weeks ago.

"You cut your hair," he said as he pointed towards her flame red curls who were now just below her ears. "I like it. You look good."

She was too excited to blush at his comment and just jumped onto his bed to punch him in the chest and hug him at the same time. "Don't you ever worry me again," she said.

**The first task:**

"Be safe," the red haired young woman said before Scorpius took off and walked towards the portkeys. There were three of them. They would all be led to a different location close to Hogwarts and they would have to find something that would help them for one of their next tasks. Of course they weren't told what it was but the professors said it would become clear once they got there.

Scorpius turned around one more time to look at his friends and got a smile from Rose that gave him strength. He never understood why he was chosen. He certainly wasn't courageous since he wasn't sorted in Gryffindor. Neither was he intelligent enough to make it into Ravenclaw although he was certainly the best working student of whole Slytherin. He was a Slytherin. A Malfoy. Some would say that cowardice was in his veins.

His hand went towards the purple glove and he saw Rose and her smile disappearing. He had told her that he had gone off with the other champions and the aurors to get some extra training. Apparently the Ministry wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any deaths amongst them.

A moment later he found himself in an old house. It was quite dark and everywhere he looked around him he saw dust lying. In the walls were carvings of claws from some kind of beast and he could feel a shiver running down his spine.

"Must be the Shrieking Shack," he muttered to himself. He dusted himself off after landing on the bed and stood up. "Better look if anyone's in here."

He took out his wand and said the spell which told him that there was someone in the room beneath him. Cautiously he walked down the stairs, his wand ready but when he came downstairs he found no one. He saw a rat running towards the kitchen and a few seconds later the sound of heels made him turn around.

In front of him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A young woman with long strawberry blond hair and a pale skin smiled at him. She was captivating him. There was nothing in the whole house that shined as brightly as her. As if her beauty came off of her. It was then he noticed she was wearing a silver bracelet and when she caught him looking at it she only smiled harder.

"I know that you've come to look for something," she said as she took a step closer. Scorpius his heartbeat becoming faster by the minute. "And it is in your reach."

She put out her arm and looked at the silver bracelet. Scorpius nodded and wanted to take it but she jerked her hand back.

"I won't give it to you. You are too handsome to let go." She smiled seductively and let her eyes wander over his body. "Clearly some veela blood. The blonde hair, pale skin and beautiful contours of the face tell me you are. Veela blood never goes away, no matter how many generations pass. It's quite dominant you see." She took another step closer and her lips were only inches from his. "Tell me your name," she whispered.

"Scorpius," he muttered too stunned to do anything else.

As soon as her lips touched his he pushed her away. What had he been thinking? He knew nothing about this woman. He was doing something very important. He had to get the bracelet. No matter what.

"I never encountered someone like you before," the veela smiled. "No one ever pushed me away. But don't worry, I like a challenge. Scorp."

Her lips touched his again and this time he pushed her away with a little more force. This woman, as beautiful as she was couldn't enchant him. For he was already enchanted by someone else. By another woman. And hearing his nickname that she sometimes gave him when she was teasing him made him come back to his senses.

"Leave me alone," he said to the woman. "Just give me the bracelet so I can go. I don't need any of this. I don't need you"

The veela got a strange look in her eyes and before he knew it there was a winged creature in front of him. "How dare you insult me," she screamed before her mouth became a beak and she aimed a ball of fire at him.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts:**

"I heard the aurors have arranged a magical being for all of them," Albus said as he sat down on the ground and pulled Bella onto his lap. "During their training they looked what their weaknesses would be. Or things they're afraid of."

"Who told you that?" Rose asked as she sat down as well, followed by Lysander, Lorcan and Katie. Only Lily and Hugo stayed on their feet.

"Dad," Al yawned before he let his head rest against Bella's back. "He was one of the aurors that trained Scorpius. But he only told me today so I wouldn't be able to tell Scorpius anything about it. I heard they had a veela, vampire and a dementor waiting."

"A veela?" Hugo asked as he sat down. "How could they possibly hurt someone? They're just wizards, no?"

"When you get a veela angry, she becomes a harpie. Aunt Fleur told us that story once, remember?" Lily asked.

"But who would get a veela that angry? Besides, Scorpius is the only boy of the three champions. I can't imagine him getting a woman except for Rose angry. He'd probably be too stunned to do anything. I bet he's making out with that veela right now!" Albus laughed.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, her head turning her cousin's way.

"Scorpius doesn't look that bad," Al answered. "I'm sure a veela can see that as well. Aunt Fleur once told me she assumed he had some veela blood. It'll be a while before he comes back with anything."

Rose turned around and laid her head upon her knees. What had she been thinking? Any boy would immediately fall in love with a veela. Almost everyone fell in love with Dominique straight away and she was only partly veela.

They heard a pop and saw a dark haired girl holding a scarf in her hands with a wide smile on her face. She had a few cuts in her face but she seemed to be alright. Unlike the next champion that suddenly reappeared. In his hand he held a silver bracelet and several people gasped when they looked at his right arm. They could see the burnt flesh and all the blood. He could only see the shock on his friend's faces before he fainted.

**A few days later at the Hopsital wing:**

Scorpius woke up and found Rose sitting next to him for the third day in a row. He had never seen her leave, not even to go to her classes. Always when he woke up she was asleep and sometimes he would see some books scattered around her. She was probably doing her homework while she was watching over him. Not that he woke up often or stayed awake very long. His body was still quite weak after the medical treatment but Pomfrey had assured him there wouldn't be any scares once he was completely healed. Today would be his last day and he got up as quietly as he could to take his clothes to go and change.

Once he got back he took his wand and sent her books off to their common room before he lifted her in his arms. "She's so peaceful when she sleeps," Scorpius muttered. "Sleeping in a chair for three days probably didn't do you any good, little one."

He felt her shift and his right arm still hurt a bit when she clung closer to it but he didn't mind. He could've carried her if his both arms hurt. In his arms she was like a feather. He walked up the stairs and saw no one since it was already past curfew. Sometimes he would hear the prefects doing their rounds but he never encountered any of them.

Once he got into the common room he walked up the stairs to her bedroom and laid her in her bed before lying his quidditch cloak on her to keep her warm. The first time he had done that was just because it was the only thing close to him that he could use. Once he had laid it down upon her she wrinkled her nose and smiled contently. Right now she did the same and he smiled as well.

**Library:**

"I'm glad I got time to catch up with you," Scorpius yawned. He stretched his body and sighed. He had been studying the whole weekend to make sure he knew everything he had to know for his test the next day.

Al nodded and took his books. "I have to go though. I'm going to take a nap. Tonight it's your night off and I have to do rounds."

"Sorry mate," Scorpius said before the two boys parted and both went to their own common rooms. Once Scorpius entered his he could see Rose standing at the window with a smile on her face.

"Look Scorp, it's snowing!" she shouted as she took his hand and led him towards the window.

They both stood there for a while just looking at the snow, thinking. The blonde boy was the first to end the silence. "Go to the Yule Ball with me," he said.

**Yule Ball:**

Scorpius had left his common room fifteen minutes ago and was now waiting for Rose. Everyone was waiting for her since the other two champions were ready to go and everyone just wanted the party to begin. Lysander stood next to Scorpius and they both looked at the top of the stairs when they heard people talking.

"I'm not going!" they heard Rose shout. "I look ridiculous. I don't want to go!"

"Oh stop whining!" Lily exclaimed happily. "You look adorable. No, that's the wrong word. You look stunning. Now be a good girl and follow me."

Lily's head popped up around the corner and once she saw Lysander she smiled happily and her emerald green dress flew with her as she jumped into his arms to give him a hug. They still weren't a couple but they were sure getting closer to admitting their feelings to each other. Lorcan gave it a few months, Albus only a few hours.

"Come down this instant young lady!" Lily shouted when she noticed Rose hadn't followed her down the stairs.

"I'll hex you if something goes wrong!" Rose shouted back and she closed her eyes before walking around the corner. She didn't want to see their faces. In her opinion she looked absolutely horrible. Her hair was in a loose French bun and Lily had used a charm to make it longer and straight for the evening. She were a pair of silver earrings that her mother had given her and a long, strapless sapphire dress.

Before Scorpius could say something he got interrupted by professor Tooh who was making sure the champions would be in the correct order before entering the Great Hall.

**A few hours later:**

"Finally!" Rose shouted when she let herself fall down on the couch in front of the fireplace. "Lysander had the courage to tell Lily he likes her!"

Scorpius nodded, let himself fall down next to her and loosened his tie. "My feet hurt," he whined.

"Mine too," Rose said as she kicked of her shoes and closed her eyes. "But I had fun."

"Mmh," Scorpius sighed when he closed his eyes as well. "Are you still going home to celebrate New Year?"

"No, the family is going to celebrate with James and uncle Charlie so I guess I'll just stay here. Al is going though. But now I'm Headgirl I decided to stay. You never know what might happen with three schools around here."

"I agree," Scorpius yawned. "As a Headboy I'll stay too. Besides I might find out something about my next task."

"And if you do you'll let me help you. I don't want you to disappear again like you did last time."

"Whatever," the blonde boy yawned again and he snuggled himself closer to the couch.

"Scorp, you're not going to sleep here are you?" Rose asked as she saw him drifting off. The only answer she got from him was a snore and she smiled. "Better get you upstairs."

She took out her wand and made sure to carefully lift him towards his own bedroom before tucking him in. He clung closer to his emerald blankets and sighed contently when his head felt the pillow beneath him.

"Goodnight Scorp," she whispered as her hand went through his hairs softly.

"Night Rosie," he murmured while his hand found its way to hers.

**Great Hall:**

It was the end of the schoolyear. Rose, Al, Katie, Scorpius, Bella, Lorcan and Lysander had all passed their N.E.W.T's and right now they were sitting in the great hall since it was raining outside.

"I can't believe you had to fight a giant!" Al said to Scorpius. "Merlin knows what the last task will be. There's only one week left. Do you realize that? In one week we're done with school and you're probably going to be the new champion!"

"I wouldn't be too sure. The Durmstrang girl seems quite good," the blonde boy answered.

"You wouldn't lose to a girl! You're a Malfoy remember?" Bella laughed.

Before Scorpius could answer he got interrupted by professor Longbottom. "Rose, I want you to come with me. Something went wrong in the library with some first years. The prefects who should've been doing rounds around there didn't do their job and well…"

"I'll go!" Scorpius said. "Maybe I can hex someone. I have to do something since it's my last week."

"No, Rose will be able to handle them," the professor said and soon the two went off towards the library.

Two hours later Scorpius walked into their common room but couldn't find the girl anywhere. He decided to look in her room, the library, the great Hall and even the room of requirement but she was nowhere to be found. He decided to go to bed and wait until he heard her but when it was way past curfew he realized that something was wrong.

"God damn it Rosie, where are you?" he shouted to himself while pulling his hand through his hairs. He would never be able to sleep right now.

He put on his cloak and decided to go outside when suddenly he saw the silver bracelet still lying onto his desk. The third task could be any minute although he thought it would be quite strange if the task started in the middle of the night. As soon as he touched it he found himself outside. The bracelet had transformed into a portkey.

"Mister Malfoy you are the first to join us," he heard professor Tooh say. "The other champions aren't here which gives you a head start I guess."

"Wait, when did the bracelet change into a portkey?" he asked as he followed the professor across the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Depends," he said. "It only turns into a portkey when the rightful owner of the bracelet is in a very dangerous place. I guess you should hurry. Now that you've triggered the portkey that person will be seen by the dangers that are in the Forbidden Forrest. Off you go."

Before he could ask the professor something else he noticed that he was in the middle of the Forrest instead of the edge. In his left hand he now held a silver tag. It clearly belonged to the bracelet and it was probably the new portkey that the professor had quickly put in his hand.

He turned it over and gasped when he saw what was on the tag. Rose Weasley. Only a second later he heard a scream and he started to run, screaming her name.

"You're too late boy," he heard someone hiss and when he looked to his side he could see a giant Acromantula. "They will start feeding on her soon."

He looked up and saw Rose lying down in a corner. She looked scared to death and clearly didn't have her wand with her.

"Stop!" Scorpius shouted and the spider that was closest to Rose turned around.

"You," he said. "I remember you. You were here in the forest years ago, together with that Potter child. Draco Malfoy. And your mother Narcissa and father Lucius were here too a few years after that. I remember now. You are a death eater. Aren't you? You were the ones that drove us from our home."

"That's not me," the blonde boy said. "Draco is my father."

"That doesn't matter. You are all the same. All you death eaters. So tell me boy, why do you want to save this girl?" His eight eyes looked at the scared girl next to him and he remembered something. "She's a Weasley. I recognize her from her father. She's as scared from us as he was. And she looks like him too. Ron Weasley's daughter. Her blood is not like yours, I can smell it. Tell me why you want to save her."

"It is my task to save her. For the Triwizard championship," Scorpius said as he took a few steps closer towards Rose who didn't dare to say a word.

"I did not ask why you need to save her. I asked why you want to save her," the spider said.

"She's my friend," Scorpius answered.

"Liar!" the spider shouted and suddenly Scorpius was the one surrounded. "Someone like you could not care about someone else. I have seen it in the past. You cannot change. You belong to the same family as your father. You belong to the kind of the Dark Lord. He was the one who made us look like beasts. Because he told everyone that my father was the one who had killed those people instead of his Basilisk. You are a bad person."

"I'm not a bad person!" Scorpius shouted.

"You are!" the spider screamed. "But if you want to do something good in your miserable life than sacrifice yourself. To save the girl. That is your task, isn't it? And if she's your friend you will have no problems giving your life. Will you?"

"Scorpius don't!" Rose suddenly shouted. "Let them kill me and go. You're the one with the wand, not me. Go!" she shouted.

Scorpius looked at her and he could see pain in her eyes. Oh, how much he wanted the pain to go away.

"Just let me say goodbye to her," he whispered.

The spider nodded and all the others went aside so he could walk over to the red haired girl. He crouched down next to her and she took his face in her hands while tears were still streaming down her face.

"I never expected you to be as important to me as Al and Lysander are. And you aren't. Because they're like my brothers. They're different than you are. But that's alright. Because I don't need you to be my brother. I need you to be my friend. And that's all I could've ever asked after all those years," she cried. "I've always known what you are. I have seen through your mask, Scorpius. You are nothing like your father and you never will be. So please, go. Be safe."

The blonde boy pulled her into a hug and he could feel her hands trembling against his chest. "You know I can't do a thing like that, Rosie. I can't let you die. I want you to be safe." He pulled back and he whipped the tears from her cheeks and tried to smile at her. "I don't want you to be my friend anymore," he said. "Because you'll miss me if I am. So just think of me as that bully you hated. Then you won't feel sad when I'm gone."

He got up and turned to the spiders but when Rose grabbed his hand he looked down at her again.

"I will never think of you as a bully," she whispered. "But I won't think of you as a friend either. I will think of you as my hero, as the boy I loved."

Her hand slipped out of his as the spiders took him with them and the last thing he saw was her hand reaching out to him. Tears still streaming down her face.

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!**

**A/N: Still one chapter to go!**


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

**Epilogue:**

"A true champion is not only a skilled wizard. He is also very strong at heart. A friend we can count on when everything seems to be surrounded in darkness."

Professor Longbottom stopped talking for a while and looked at all the faces in the great hall. They were all starring at him. He saw Bella, holding Albus his hand and her head rested upon his shoulder.

"Our three champions have all shown how skilled they were. But only one has shown to be strong at heart as well. Some of you will think this isn't true since he's a Slytherin. But in my opinion he has even more courage and loyalty than a Gryffindor."

Some people started murmuring but soon enough they were all quite once again.

"That is why the Ministry has granted him to be the Triwizard champion. Not only did he have the best points out of all three. He was the strongest one at heart as well."

Astoria Malfoy whispered something to her husband Draco who nodded and he felt her hand slip out of his. She got up from her chair and tried to pass the people as silent as she could. Most of them didn't even notice her. They were still listening to professor Longbottom's words. She opened the door of the great hall and walked outside.

"That is why I would want the champion to come and get his reward," professor Longbottom said which caused the whole crowd to murmur again. "The three beasts to be fought against were never meant to be hurt. But we knew that some of the champions would try to hurt them in order to save themselves. We never thought one would do what we wanted him to do. Showing their true loyalty. Every year it is a different test that indicates the amount of loyalty you have. But this year it was quite extreme to say the least. Giving up your life for someone else. Only one was ready to do this."

The cup stood right next to the professor, waiting to get to his rightful owner. The only problem was that there was no champion at all.

**Hospital Wing**

Rose Weasley woke up when the doors on her right closed. She lifted her head but saw no one in the room so she guessed someone had come to check upon her.

Her mind wandered off to the Forbidden Forest and she had to bite her lip in order not to cry. She had no idea how long it had been but considering she was in the hospital wing she knew it hadn't been a dream. He was gone, forever.

"O Scorpius," she sighed when she thought about her best friend and clutched the blanket into her hands. She felt the smooth material and her eyes shot open again, pulling the material closer to her face.

In her hands she held an emerald green quidditch cloak and she smiled while hugging it closer to her face. It was his, she would recognize his scent anywhere.

At the same time Scorpius Malfoy hurried himself back to the hospital wing after his mother had come to get him. Not once had he left Rose's side but at the moment he had no choice. He just hoped that she didn't wake up while he was gone. It had only taken him about five minutes and he had dumped the cup in his father's hands before running back.

Once he opened the door he collided with someone who started sobbing the moment she came in contact with his chest. She breathed out his name and he wrapped his arms around his best friend while laying his head upon hers. His emerald cloak hung over her shoulders and he smiled.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he pushed her away from his chest and was greeted with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"I came to look for you. How come you are still here?" she asked, her hands still around his waist.

"Let's say that everything went according to the plan. The spiders just wanted to test my loyalty. Seems I am the most loyal of all the champions and I've won. Of course, that's not so strange considering I'm a Malfoy."

Rose rolled her eyes and punched his chest. "Arrogant Malfoy."

"Arrogant Malfoy? I thought I was the best friend ever since you said you loved me. Or did you just say that because you thought I was about to die?"

The question had been bugging him the past few days. Did she truly love him? And did she love him as a friend or did she love _love_ him?

"Of course I do, I love all my friends," she laughed before heading back to her bed. She still wasn't healed yet and she got quite dizzy from standing after days of lying down. "Now tell me, why did they pick me? Couldn't they have put Al in the forbidden forest?"

"They always pick the ones that are most important to the champions," Scorpius muttered. She loved him as a friend, nothing more.

"Then they've picked the wrong person," Rose yawned before she snuggled herself back into the bed and let Scorpius put her pillow just right. "You and Al have been friends since first year. You guys go way back."

"You're right about that," Scorpius said. "But I don't love him like I love you."

She rolled her eyes again and playfully put her finger under his chin. "Trying to be a heartbreaker, are we?"

He laughed as he took her hand and gave it a little kiss. "You know I'm just being a gentleman."

**4 Days later:**

"You're still going to visit during summer, right?" Albus asked his best friend as they made their way to their parents. They could've easily apparated back home but they felt like taking the Hogwarts Express. For the last time.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to turn into a diplomat. Man, I still can't believe it. A place at the Ministry of Magic, you? Your father will be proud," Scorpius answered.

"Yeah, and your mommy will have to heal a lot of broken noses. The new Seeker of the Kenmare Kestrels will probably be beaten of his broom," the dark haired young man joked.

"Not to mention that your…" Scorpius's words got lost once he saw long red curls at the end of the station. The young woman held her trunk in her right hand and wore muggle clothes. She was facing the direction of Hogwarts and he could feel she was sad. After living in the same common room for over a year he had learned to read her mood just by the way she was standing.

Albus looked up at his best friend and followed his gaze to end up looking at the back of his cousin. "Go," he said. "And don't you dare coming back before you tell her you love her."

"I already did," Scorpius whispered as he saw her turning around. Her sad smile turned into a normal one when she saw him and she waved at him. The only problem was that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Tell her you really love her," Albus said. "She looks so damn sad."

"Because she has to leave Hogwarts," Scorpius shrugged. "Besides, I'll see her later this summer anyway."

Albus put out his fist and laid it upon his best friend's chest. "Sad because she has to leave Hogwarts?" he repeated. "Do you really think that's the reason she's sad? Has it ever occurred to you that she might be sad because leaving Hogwarts means not seeing you anymore. You probably won't have any time to see her as much as she wants you to. As you want to."

The blonde Malfoy turned his head and she was still standing there as if she was waiting for something. For someone.

"Wish me luck," he said before he turned and started running towards her.

She frowned as she saw him approaching, almost pushing people to the ground.

"Rosie," he said when he stood in front of her. "Remember that you're my best friend, whatever may happen. Alright?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Of course. Always."

"Good."

She looked up at him and waited for him to say anything else and he could see disappointment in her eyes when he didn't.

"I'll see you later then," she said. "Don't forget to bring me an extra of your new quidditch cloak."

She got on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek but he took her face in his hands and lead her lips to his.

"I don't only love you," he whispered once he pulled her face away from his and looked down into her eyes. "I'm also in love with you."

"I'm sorry to inform you that I can not love you back," she answered with a smirk on her face. "You'll probably have to ask my father's permission first. He might get a heart attack if you do, but he might also cast an Avada at me when I tell him I'm in love with a Malfoy."

"He wouldn't," Scorpius laughed. "He would like those free tickets for quidditch matches."

"You're right," she said. "Then give me another kiss, I might be able to love you back once you do."

So he did. And every time he did, she would fall for him even more.

**The end.**

I want to thank everyone for reading this :) + I HATE THE END but I didn't have any time to write so this is what's coming out. Once I'm done with my two other stories I'll probably rewrite this one. But don't wait for it, maybe I'll do so next year..


End file.
